Vacances sous les tropiques
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Jane trouve que Lisbon aurait besoin de vacance et met tout en oeuvre pour partir avec elle à Hawaii, mais que va t-il se passer là bas ? Des bonnes ou des mauvaises choses ? Lisez la fic pour savoir ! ;) ... JISBON !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Donc voici une nouvelle fic juste pour vous :P Tout d'abord, je remercie menthealys car c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic J Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ses histoires car elle écrit vraiment bien et en plus c'est une fille super sympa ! :P Donc franchement aller voir vous ne serez pas déçu : u/4599283/

* * *

Un matin au CBI, tout était normal. Jane arriva dans le bureau de sa grande patronne Hightower un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jane : Bonjour Madeleine !

Hightower : Jane, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Jane : Moi ? Rien, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Hightower : Car vous ne venez jamais dans mon bureau juste pour discuter, donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Jane : Et bien en fait, je viens faire une petite analyse

Hightower : Hum ..

Jane : Vous ne trouvez pas que Lisbon travaille énormément ?

Hightower : Si, et on se demande c'est à cause de qui !

Jane : Et bien justement je comptais me racheter

Hightower : Après presque une dizaine d'année de travail avec elle, vous vous rendez compte seulement maintenant de tout le travail que vous lui donniez ?!

Jane : Non, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais maintenant je sais aussi qu'elle devrait prendre des vacances

Hightower : Et vous pensez à combien de temps ?

Jane : Euh .. Disons 15 jours

Hightower : Et est-ce qu'elle sait que vous venez lui gratter des jours de repos ?

Jane : Non justement et c'est la 2e raison pour laquelle je viens vous voir ! J'aimerais bien que se soit vous qui lui dites

Hightower : Donc vous venez me convaincre qu'elle prenne des jours de repos mais vous voulez que se soit moi qui lui dise que vous être venu me convaincre ?

Jane : Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que se soit moi

Hightower : Et bien ! Patrick Jane qui ne veut pas qu'on le remercie LUI pour une de ses idées ! Surtout quand Lisbon est impliquée !

Jane : De-de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Lisbon a avoir là dedans

Hightower : Quand elle est là il faut toujours que vous montriez que toutes les bonnes idées, les bons résonnements et les bonnes phrases viennent de vous ! Heureusement si elle prend des jours des congés vous le ferrez moins

Jane : Ne dites pas « congé », car j'avais une plus belle idée que 2 semaine coincée dans son fauteuil

Hightower : Et qu'elle est votre idée ?

Jane : Disons un beau petit voyage, à Hawaii par exemple .. Et, en partant cette après-midi .. Par exemple ..

Hightower : Donc vous connaissant vous avez déjà le billet !

Jane : Les billets

Hightower : Les ?

Jane : Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrai, et si vous voulez le 2e billet aussi, mais je me suis dis « prends en 2 et pars avec, après tout tu as bien le droit à une petite récompense vu que c'est toi qui a eu cette belle idée »

Hightower : Et donc vous voulez partir avec

Jane : En gros oui

Hightower : Donc pour résumer, c'est comme si je vous offrais à vous 2 les 2 semaines de vacances, puisque c'est moi qui dois l'annoncer à Lisbon

Jane : C'est presque ça

Hightower : Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Jane : Elle ne doit pas savoir que je pars avec elle

Hightower : Donc ! Je dois aller lui dire que je lui offre 2 semaines de vacances à Hawaii sans vous mais à cause de vous vu le travail que vous lui donnez, alors que vous allez avec elle, et que c'est votre idée et vous qui lui payez le voyage, c'est ça ?

Jane : Exactement ! D'ailleurs je partirai seulement le lendemain pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien

Hightower : Vous êtes malade Jane

Jane : Merci du compliment ! Et au fait, des gens disent que vous êtes stricte et sans cœur, mais vous êtes sympa ! Bonne journée Madeleine

Jane sorti du bureau de sa grande patronne avec un sourire encore plus présent qu'en rentrant. Il fit quelques mètres quand Hightower sorti elle aussi de son bureau pour le retenir

Hightower : Jane ! Vous parliez de qui quand vous avez dit que des gens disent que je suis stricte et sans cœur ?

Jane : Secret professionnel ! Désolé Madeleine !

Et Jane reparti vers son fauteuil chéri pour attendre l'heure où on allait annoncer à Lisbon qu'elle part en vacance. Et c'est seulement une heure plus tard que Hightower décida de présenter à Lisbon « son » petit cadeaux pour qu'elle se repose

Hightower : Bon, venez tous je dois vous parlez

Tout les membres de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho et bien sur Lisbon et Jane se sont approchés d'Hightower

Hightower : A partir de cet après midi et pendant 2 semaines, vous serez sans la surveillance de Lisbon

Lisbon : Euh .. Pardon ?

Hightower : Je vois que ces temps si vous travaillez dure à cause de Jane

Lisbon : Et pas qu'un peu !

Jane : Désolé

Hightower : Et donc j'ai pris la décision de vous donnez 2 semaines de congés pour vous reposer

Lisbon : Merci beaucoup

Hightower lui tendit une enveloppe. Lisbon l'ouvra et découvrit un billet d'avion

Lisbon : Hightower vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!

Hightower : Je suis tout à fait sérieuse ! Vous partez cette après-midi à Hawaii pour 2 semaines

Lisbon : C'est .. Vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup !

Lisbon rentra chez elle pour faire ses bagages. Elle voulait aller à l'aéroport en taxi mais Jane insista pour aller la conduire. Une fois à l'aéroport :

Lisbon : Merci Jane

Jane : De vous avoir accompagné ou de vous avoir donné tellement de travail qu'aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à 2 semaines à Hawaii

Lisbon : (en rigolant) les 2 !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant

Lisbon : vous savez quoi ? Malgré vos aires énervants, fatigants, fainéants et enfantins, vous allez me manquer quand même

Jane : Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

Lisbon : Oui

Jane : Alors c'est gentil ! Et vous aussi vous allez me manquer

Ils se sourirent avant de se prendre dans les bras

Jane : Bon, je crois que votre avion vous attends

Lisbon : Oui .. Et bien, à dans 2 semaines alors

Jane : Oui !

Jane lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter un « au revoir » et de repartir sans même voir la réaction de sa patronne. Il alla à sa voiture et elle à son avion. Jane lui parti ensuite chez lui pour faire à son tour son sac pour partir le lendemain

Une fois arrivée, Lisbon alla à l'hôtel qui lui était réservé. C'était un magnifique hôtel 5 étoiles très luxueux. Elle se dit que même en faisant des économies, elle n'aurait jamais pu se prendre une chambre à elle seule. Elle entra dans sa chambre qui était presque aussi grande que son appartement à Sacramento et passa la fin de la soirée à ranger ses affaires avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain, pour bien inaugurer sa 1e journée de vacance, Lisbon décida d'aller à la plage. Elle se mit en mayo avec une fine robe au dessus le temps d'y arriver, prit son essuie, sa crème solaire, ses lunettes de soleil et parti pour le paradis ! Elle s'installa dans un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de monde, retira sa robe et se coucha sur son essuie pour faire la crêpe toute la journée. Elle avait les yeux fermé et faisait le vide dans sa tête en se pensant à rien. Ca faisait plus ou moins 2h qu'elle était au soleil et elle était totalement relaxée. Pas de stress, pas de colère, pas d'ennuis, le paradis ! Elle était tranquille quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un de trempé venait de se coucher sur elle. Elle cria surprise par cette personne et aussi tout simplement parce que l'eau était froide. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de cet homme, car oui vu le torse c'était un homme, mais elle essaya de se débattre pour qu'il s'enlève

Lisbon : Lâchez-moi !

? : (en rigolant) L'eau est bonne pourtant !

Lisbon s'immobilisa, l'homme était toujours sur elle mais pour l'instant se n'était pas le plus important. Elle reconnaissait cette voix ! Mais non, c'était impossible ..

? : A mon avis vous venez de reconnaitre ma voix, non ?

Lisbon vit enfin le visage de son agresseur d'eau de mer très froide. Avec ses boucles blondes et son magnifique sourire auquel elle ne pouvait y résister, c'était bel et bien son consultant, Patrick Jane, qui se trouvait là au dessus d'elle

Lisbon : Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Jane : Et bien comme vous, je profite du magnifique soleil et de la mer

Lisbon : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Hawaii ?

Jane : Je prends des vacances comme vous !

Lisbon : Oui m- … J'aurais du m'en douter ! Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'enverrait à Hawaii dans un magnifique hôtel 5 étoiles dans une chambre plus grande que mon appartement, et ce n'est pas Hightower !

Jane : (avec un grand sourire) Est-ce que c'est normal que je me sent visé ?

Lisbon : Oui !

Jane : Bienvenue à Hawaii !

* * *

Voila voila ! J'éspère que le premier chapitre vous a plus ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas d'aller voir les fics de menthealys ! Surtout que maintenant que vous avez lu mon chapitre, vous n'avez plus rien à faire donc profitez-en et go ici : u/4599283/

La suite de ma fic bientôt, donc à bientôt ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient désormais tout les deux couché sur leurs essuies l'un à coté de l'autre. Mais cette fois ci Lisbon ne faisait plus le vide, non elle pensait ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il faut dire aussi, il y a quelques minutes même pas, elle était en mayo, et Jane était couché sur elle, en mayo, torse nu, encore mouillé, entrain de la regarder avec son plus beau sourire. De quoi fondre sur place .. Et en plus elle vient d'apprendre qu'ils vont passer les 2 semaines à Hawaii ensemble ! Juste, wow ! Sauf qu'elle comptait passer ses journées dans la mer, la piscine, le jacuzzi, le sauna, ou à bronzer, bref toute les chose où elle serait en mayo. Mais de savoir que Jane sera la, elle se dit que rester en mayo tout le temps n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire .. Quoique ..

Elle ouvra les yeux après sa grande réflexion et regarda Jane. Il était entrain de la fixer

Lisbon : Vous me regardez depuis combien de temps ?

Jane : Ca fait longtemps que je ne compte plus !

Lisbon : Merci ! maintenant je vais avoir peur de fermer les yeux

Jane : Je vous perturbe à se point ?

Lisbon : Ca ne vous perturberait pas de savoir qu'on vous observe dès que vous fermez les yeux ?

Jane : Non pas plus que ça

Lisbon : Ouais ..

Elle se recoucha pour continuer à bronzer mais après quelques secondes, toujours les yeux fermé, elle donna à l'aveugle un petit coup dans le ventre de Jane

Lisbon : Arrêtez de me regarder !

Jane : Ce n'est pas contre vous Lisbon mais je trouve ça vraiment agréable de vous regarder bronzer

Elle se releva pour regarder Jane dans les yeux

Lisbon : Et qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si agréable dans le fait de me regarder ?

Jane : Je ne sais pas, mais je vous vois pas souvent aussi détendue

Lisbon : Amenez-moi plus souvent à Hawaii si vous voulez encore me voir ainsi

Jane : Alors je le referai sans hésiter !

Lisbon se coucha une fois de plus

Lisbon : Ca me va

Jane : Moi aussi

Il y a eu un moment de silence

Lisbon : Sérieusement vous comptez m'emmener une 2e fois ici ou c'était de l'humour ?

Jane : Non c'était sérieux !

Lisbon attrapa un petit sourire

Jane : A oui Lisbon, joli mayo !

Lisbon : Merci, profitez vous ne le verrai pas longtemps

Jane : Sauf si je vous emmène encore à Hawaii

Lisbon : Ah oui juste

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment

Jane : Il commence à faire tard ..

Lisbon : Oui, on va rentré

Jane : Et bien à demain alors !

Lisbon : Vous ne rentrez pas à l'hôtel avec moi ?

Jane : Non je ne suis pas dans le même que vous

Lisbon : Vous avez réservez 2 chambres d'hôtels dans 2 hôtels différents ? Pourquoi ?

Jane : Car la votre n'était pas vraiment à un prix abordable, donc 2 chambres dans cet hôtel et j'aurais été ruiné !

Lisbon : Mais il ne fallait pas dépenser autant pour ma chambre Jane, vous êtes malade !

Jane : Vous méritez d'excellentes vacances Lisbon. Bonne soirée !

Il parti avant même qu'elle ai le temps de lui dire merci. Elle rentra, mangea et alla dormir. Vers minuit, alors qu'elle dormait, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer un homme. Il s'approcha de Lisbon doucement et sans faire de bruit mais il trébucha dans un des pieds du lit, se qui réveilla Lisbon en sursaut, en voyant cet homme, elle cria, prit son arme qu'elle avait caché en dessous de son coussin et alluma en vitesse la lampe pour voir son agresseur

Lisbon : JANE ?!

Jane : Wow ! Vous prenez votre arme en vacance avec vous ?

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?!

Jane : Tout d'abord, attendez, vous dormez avec votre flingue ?

Lisbon : JANE !

Jane : Ok ! Ok !

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jane : Je viens dormir dans ma chambre

Lisbon : V-votre .. ? Et l'autre hôtel ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

Jane : Je vous ai juste dis que je n'aurais pas pu payer 2 chambres ici, mais c'est parce qu'on partage la même

Lisbon : Et vous avez fait quoi jusqu'à maintenant ?

Jane : Disons juste que la dame à l'accueil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser entrer

Lisbon : Et vous en avez pas marre de me faire peur dès que j'ai les yeux fermer ?

Jane : Non je trouve ça plutôt marrant

Lisbon : Ah oui c'est tordant de rire !

Jane : Bon … Vous me laissez une petite place ..?

Lisbon : (elle soupira) Oui, du moment que vous n'en prenez pas trop

Jane sourit et s'installa à coté de Lisbon qui venait de reculer pour lui laisser de la place

Jane : Bonne nuit Lisbon

Lisbon : Bonne nuit

Elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes

Lisbon : je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que vous me regardez encore !

Jane : Vous devenez Mentalist vous aussi ?

Lisbon : Rooh ! Donc j'avais raison !

Elle se tourna pour lui faire dos

Lisbon : Voilà comme ça vous ne me verrai plus !

Jane rigola et ils finirent pas s'endormir

Pendant la nuit, Jane se réveilla. Impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était mais il faisait tellement noir qu'il voyait à peine Lisbon à coté de lui. Il essaya de se rendormir mais sans espoir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il déposa sa main sur la joue de Lisbon. Il fut étonné, Lisbon était glacial ! Il l'a prit contre lui et remonta la couette bien haut pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Après quelques minutes, il sentit qu'elle se décontractait, elle commençait à se réchauffer. Il fut soulagé et se rendormit peut de temps après

Le lendemain, quand Lisbon se réveilla, elle sentit une sorte de pression, quelqu'un était collé à elle. Elle se retourna et vit la tête de son consultant. Il dormait encore et elle sourit en le voyant. Il avait un léger sourire encré sur son visage d'ange et il avait plusieurs petites boucles blondes qui retombaient un peu partout sur son visage, se qui fit rire Lisbon. Elle essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte que 2 bras l'entouraient, c'est une chose qui ne lui est plus arrivée depuis un petit bout de temps mais elle aimait bien ... Tout d'un coup elle s'est souvenue d'une petite chose, n'attendant personne la veille, elle s'était mise en t-shirt culotte pour dormir … Flute ! Elle profita que Jane dorme encore pour se lever discrètement et aller dans la salle de bain mais pendant qu'elle marchait, et fut interpelée par la voix de Jane

Jane : Chez vous, vous vous baladez souvent en culotte ?

Elle se retourna et vit la tête d'un Jane encore à moitié endormi, entrain de se frotter les yeux et de s'habituer à la lumière du jour

Jane : Si c'est une de vos petites habitudes, pas besoin de vous forcer à la changer pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas vous savez

Lisbon : C'est bizarre, je croyais que vous n'aimeriez pas

Jane : Vous me connaissez mal Lisbon !

Lisbon : Mais oui bien sur …

Jane : Mais juste une question, réellement, vous vous baladez souvent en culotte chez vous ?

Lisbon : En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Jane : Juste une simple question !

Lisbon : Et bien oui en me levant, si c'est se que vous vouliez savoir, mais d'habitude il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans ma chambre

Jane : Vous savez je peux me faire discret

Lisbon : Hm … Comptez pas sur moi

Lisbon s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Elle y sortit quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'un simple peignoir

Lisbon : Ils sont chouette les peignoirs ici ! Je devrais en reprendre un pour chez m- … Jane c'est quoi ça ?

Lisbon vit un magnifique plateau argenté sur son lit rempli de chose à manger qui on l'air tout aussi bonnes les unes que les autres

Jane : Votre petit déjeuner

Lisbon : Au lit ?

Jane : Et bien oui !

Elle s'assit dans son lit comme Jane l'incitait à le faire

Lisbon : Je me suis toujours dis que ça n'existait que dans les films les petits déjeuners au lit

Jane : Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui vous saurez que ça existe aussi en vrai


	3. Chapter 3

Cet après midi, Jane et Lisbon avaient décidés d'aller à la piscine. Ils s'installèrent sur deux transats l'un à coté de l'autre et Lisbon se coucha pour commencer à bronzer

Jane : vous comptez passer toutes vos journées couchée à ne rien faire ?

Lisbon : Oui ! C'est ça pour moi les vacances

Jane : Mmh ..

Lisbon : Quoi ?

Jane : Ca doit surtout être fatigant à la longue ..

Lisbon : Non, moi ça me va ! Et puis vous passez vos vacances comment vous ?

Jane : Par exemple ici, il y a une piscine à 3m de vous, donc moi j'en profiterais

Lisbon : Et bien allez-y, je ne vous empêche pas d'y aller !

Jane : Non mais venez avec moi !

Lisbon : Vous êtes assez grand que pour y aller tout seul Jane !

Jane : Bon

Jane se leva, et couru pour sauter dans la piscine. Il fit signe à Lisbon de venir et pour lui répondre, Lisbon leva ses épaules, ses sourcils et fit un léger sourire crispé qui signifient « dommage ». Après quelques minutes, Jane sortit de l'eau

Lisbon : Vous en avez déjà marre ?

Jane : Oui, vu que je suis tout seul

Lisbon : Oh pauvre chou ! Ne me refaites pas votre moral pour que j'aille dans l'eau, car j'irai pas !

Jane : Ca on verra bien !

Lisbon : Quoi ?

Jane lui fit un petit sourire machiavélique et Lisbon comprit assez vite

Lisbon : Non non non ! Jane non !

Jane : Trop tard !

Il prit sa patronne dans ses bras comme une princesse même si, vu comme Lisbon remuait, ce n'était pas très gracieux. Il s'approcha de la piscine sous les supplice de Lisbon et se jeta dans l'eau, mouillant la jolie brune en même temps

Jane : Je vous avait dit d'aller dans l'eau ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, donc voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute pas Patrick Jane

Lisbon : (énervée) Oui, et voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute pas Térésa Lisbon !

Elle éclaboussait Jane tout en se rapprochant du bord en espérant sortir mais Jane vu son petit manège et tout en recevant des litres et des litres d'eau sur lui, il s'approcha de Lisbon et l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener au milieu de la piscine

Jane : Vous comptiez vous échapper Lisbon !

Une fois au milieu de la piscine, c'est au tour de Jane à éclabousser Lisbon

Lisbon : Jane ! Non ! Jan-glsbnoups ! Ok ok ! Keuh keuh ! C'est bon ! Arrêtez !

Jane : Vous restez dans la piscine alors ?

Lisbon : Si c'est le seul moyen pour ne plus boire d'eau ! Je crois que vous m'avez fait boire plus de litres d'eau que j'en ai bu depuis le début de l'année !

Jane : C'était de la légitime défense, vous m'avez fait pareil juste avant

Lisbon : Vous m'avez jeté dans l'eau

Jane : (ironiquement) Oh mais quel monstre je suis !

Lisbon : C'est ça moquez vous seulement

Jane : Avouez qu'on est quand même bien dans l'eau

Lisbon : J'avoue que ça fait du bien

Jane : Et bien voilà !

Lisbon : Même si je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise ..

Jane : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Car il y a un homme derrière vous qui n'arrête pas de nous fixer ..

Jane : Et il est où ce type ?!

Jane se retourna pour l'apercevoir et Lisbon profita qu'il soit de dos pour s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour le faire couler. Une fois remonté à la surface, Jane ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se passer et Lisbon éclata de rire en voyant la tête du beau blond sortant de l'eau en ne comprenant qu'à moitié. Mais voyant Lisbon rire autant, il se douta vite qu'elle venait d'inventer cette histoire de gars pour avoir l'occasion de le faire couler

Lisbon : Ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah !

Jane : Ah oui vous l'a jouez ainsi !

Il attrapa Lisbon de manière à se qu'elle soit sur le dos, la tête à moitié dans l'eau (juste la partie de ses cheveux) et d'avoir sa tête au dessus de celle de Lisbon. Et elle, ayant déjà la moitié de sa tête dans l'eau, sentit vite se qui allait suivre

Lisbon : Non, Jane non !

Jane : Désolé Lisbon, mais c'est de la légitime défense

Lisbon : Non Ja-bloubsloub

Il l'a sortit de l'eau 2 secondes après et une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits, il l'a replongea dans l'eau puis 2 seconde après il l'a remonta à la surface et lui fit le coup une 3e fois avant de la remonter à la surface pour de bon

Lisbon : Jane vous êtes fou ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Jane : Vous traquez des tueurs toutes l'année sans problème, mais une fois vous avez la tête dans l'eau et vous croyez mourir ? Vous me faites rire Lisbon

Lisbon : Quand je traque des tueurs, c'est moi qui contrôle la situation ! Différent à ici

Jane : Ca vous dérange que d'autre personne contrôle tout à votre place

En parlant, Jane s'approcha de Lisbon mais elle se douta qu'il allait encore lui faire une de ses farces pour la jeter dans l'eau donc elle recula. Mais plus elle reculait, plus Jane s'approchait et ça se termina en petite course, Lisbon à l'envers et Jane à l'endroit

Lisbon : (rigolant) Non ! Jane arrêtez tout de suite

Jane : Non, je vais bien rigoler

Lisbon : (éclatant de rire) Ca suffit ! Jane c'est pas marrant arrêtez

Jane : Pourtant vous êtes entrain de vous marrer Lisbon !

Il attrapa Lisbon dans ses bras mais elle continuait de reculer en espérant lui échapper, même si la situation l'a faisait rire à en cracher ses tripes

Lisbon : Jane non ! Ah ah ! Lâchez moi !

Jane : Lisbon arrêtez-vous !

Lisbon : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon, toujours dans les bras des Jane, bouscula une dame un plus âgée qui se trouvait derrière elle (imaginez le truc, une sorte de sandwich dont Jane et la vielle dame servirait de pain et Lisbon de fromage écrasé entre les 2)

Lisbon : Oh ! Excusez moi madame !

Dame : Oh ce n'est rien, ça me donne le sourire de voir un couple qui s'aime et rigole encore autant !

Lisbon et Jane se regardèrent un peu gêné de la situation, pendant que la dame elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon

Lisbon : Oh euh .. Et bien ..

Jane : Désolé mais .. Eum .. Lisbon est ma patronne et non .. ma compagne

La dame mit sa main devant sa bouche en étant gênée et désolée à son tour

Dame : Oups ! Excusez-moi

Lisbon : Ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas

Jane : Je comprends qu'il y ai confusion

Lisbon regarda Jane en levant un sourcil

Lisbon : Ah oui, vraiment ?

Jane rigola pendant que Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel

Lisbon : Vous pouvez vraiment être débile parfois !

Jane : C'est gentil !

Ils sortirent de l'eau et Jane fut le premier à se diriger vers les transat et alors qu'il allait prendre son essuie, et il retourna vers Lisbon qui était dos à lui

Jane : Lisbon ?

Elle ne se retourna pas

Jane : Lisbon .. ?

Il s'approcha de sa patronne qui elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre

Jane : Lisbon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lisbon tourna enfin la tête vers lui, une mine un peu triste

Jane : Hey Lisbon !

Il retira une mèche de cheveux de Lisbon qui était devant son visage et l'a passa derrière son oreille

Jane : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a .. ?

Lisbon : Ca !

Lisbon retrouva le sourire en moins de deux et poussa Jane dans l'eau, mais il attrapa Lisbon pour qu'elle tombe avec lui. Une fois tout les deux à la surface

Jane : Vous êtes une comme ça Lisbon !

Lisbon : Désolé mais il fallait que je le fasse, c'était trop tentant !

Jane : Vous aimez bien jouer la comédie pour piégé les gens

Lisbon : Non pas les gens, juste vous !

Jane : D'accord, je retiens !

Lisbon : Ah oui ?

Jane : Oui oui ! Je me vengerai quand vous ne vous y attendrai pas !

Lisbon : J'attends de voir ça !

Ils passèrent une belle après midi. Au soir, ils sont allés diner au restaurant de l'hôtel, une magnifique restaurant avec des lustres en cristal, de magnifique table avec un coté assez romantique d'ailleurs. Une fois rentré, Jane est allé dans la salle de bain pour faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire histoire de prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Pendant que l'eau coulait et qu'il était dans le salon Lisbon est allée à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et pendant qu'elle rangeait son tube de démaquillant, Jane arriva pars derrière, attrapa Lisbon et l'a jeta dans l'eau du bain qui maintenant était presque remplie. Il fut quelques secondes à Lisbon pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de l'a jeter habillée dans la baignoire

Lisbon : JANE !

Jane : Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein !

Lisbon : (ironiquement et énervée) Mais si bien sur ! Tout le monde s'attends à se qu'on le jette dans un bain à minuit et demi et tout habillé !

Jane : Tout à l'heure à la piscine je vous avais prévenue que vous ne vous y attendriez pas

Lisbon : Oui mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ce que vous me jetiez dans la baignoire de la salle de bain comme ça avant d'aller dormir

Jane : Comme ça vous savez que la prochaine fois vous devrez faire attention

Lisbon : Ouais ..

Elle se regarda : Elle dégoulinait de partout ! Elle regarda sa chemise et prit des couleurs aux joues. Sa chemise mouillée devenait transparente et on voyait désormais sons soutien qui par-dessus le marché était rouge, rouge vif !

Lisbon : Jane vous m'énervez !

Jane : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Lisbon : Ma chemise !

Jane : Et bien quoi ? A oui, en dessous de votre chemise plutôt !

Lisbon : Ne jouez pas sur les mots

Jane : Et bien ça va, ce n'est qu'un soutien ! Mais c'est vrai oui un beau soutien

Lisbon : Mais arrêtez de regarder !

Jane : Lisbon, je vous ai en bikini il y a quelques heures à la piscine, ça revient au même

Elle se leva pour prendre un essuie qui se trouvait à coté de Jane pour s'essuyer mais aussi pour cacher son soutif plus que voyant

Lisbon : Non, ce n'est pas la même chose

Jane : Si vous le dites ..

Lisbon le fixa

Jane : Quoi ?

Lisbon : Ca vous dérangerait de sortir le temps que je me mette en pyjama ?

Jane : En t-shirt culotte vous voulez dire

Lisbon : Non ! Ca ça n'existe plus désormais

Jane : Dommage ..


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla et regarda à coté d'elle, Jane était entrain de la regarder avec un beau sourire

Jane : Bonjour Lisbon

Lisbon : Oh, s'il vous plait Jane, je vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois arrêtez de me fixer à longueur de journée

Jane : Mais aujourd'hui je ne vous regardais pas vous, je regardais la petite araignée qui se trouve sur votre front

Lisbon : QUOI ? Jane enlevez là ! Enlevez-la !

Lisbon remua dans tout les sens en paniquant pendant que Jane rigola à coté d'elle

Jane : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'araignée

Lisbon : Bravo ! Vous m'avez réveillez en sursaut pour rien !

Lisbon prit son coussin et tapa Jane avec

Jane : Et !

A son tour il prit son coussin et le lança sur la jeune femme encore à moitié réveillée mais à sa grande surprise, Lisbon resta couchée sans bouger, toujours avec le coussin de son consultant sur la tête

Jane : Lisbon ?

Il leva le coussin doucement pour apercevoir sa patronne qui avait les yeux fermé

Lisbon : Je suis trop fatiguée que pour faire une bataille de polochon ..

Jane : Oh, la pauvre petite Teresa Lisbon est fatiguée

Lisbon : Et oui

Jane : Elle a été coucher trop tard hier soir

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on m'a jeté dans une baignoire remplie d'eau

Jane : Ca c'est dommage

Lisbon : Ne vous moquez pas c'est de votre faute tout ça

Jane : Bon, je vais descendre pour all-

Lisbon : Oh .. Vous ne voulez pas .. Encore rester .. Un petit peu … ?

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et en disant cette dernière phrase, elle avait tenu le bras de Jane et en voyant que celui-ci n'avait plus l'intention de partir, elle se coucha sur son torse aussi surprise que Jane de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essaya de se rendormir doucement et quelques instant après, Jane passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lisbon. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise de la situation vu que c'était quand même son consultant qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux, mais elle était tellement bien .. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon bout de temps, combien exactement ? Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que Lisbon savait c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Après de longs moments, Lisbon entama la conversation

Lisbon : Je déteste les vacances

Jane : Vous rigolez j'espère, vous êtes dans un magnifique lit, dans les bras d'un magnifique homme, dans une magnifique chambre, dans un magnifique hôtel, sur une magnifique île paradisiaque, de me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas ça

Lisbon : Si, justement

Jane : Donc vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous n'aimez pas les vacances parce que vous les aimez ?

Lisbon : C'est ça

Jane : Lisbon je ne veux pas vous contrariez mais ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire ne veux rien dire

Lisbon : Ca dépend comment vous l'interprétez

Jane : J'ai l'impression que l'on inverse les rôles

Lisbon : C'est parce que quand on part en vacance, souvent c'est pour une bonne raison

Jane : Ici par exemple c'est à cause de moi

Lisbon : Ouais .. Pourtant vous êtes comme même ici avec moi

Jane : Pas besoin de me dire merci je sais déjà que vous le pensez

Lisbon : Mais donc après en vacance on est tellement bien, on se sent détendu, beaucoup mieux

Jane : Donc c'est chouette les vacances

Lisbon : Oui, sauf qu'une fois rentré, tout à disparu. Tout redevient comme avant et les problèmes qu'on avait apprit à surmonter, et bien ici ça fait un petit temps qu'on les avait oubliés et on n'est plus habitué à tout ça, et ça nous donne l'impression que tout est pire qu'en venant. Donc en gros les vacances ce n'est qu'une grosse escroquerie ! Se sentir mieux car on était mal, mais pour finalement se sentir encore plus mal en rentrant

Jane : Lisbon n'allez pas jusque là

Lisbon : Trouvez un mot qui défini mieux les vacances que « escroquerie »

Jane : Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut profiter un maximum des vacances sans travail et sans problèmes car même si en rentrant ça fera bizarre, au moins vous aurez profité pleinement des moments où vous n'avez rien à faire en particulier

Lisbon : Mmh .. D'ailleurs on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Jane : Ce que vous voulez, du moment qu'on ne reste pas couché quelque part à ne rien faire comme on l'a fait jusqu'ici

Finalement, ils avaient optés pour marcher à la plage au bord de l'eau. Après quelques minutes, Jane regarda Lisbon puis regarda sa main. Il approcha la sienne doucement en hésitant, il n'osait pas la prendre de peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Il approcha sa main sans toucher celle de la jolie brune, sans savoir que Lisbon le regardait. Elle vit qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose et en suivant son regard, elle vit la main de son consultant se rapprocher de la sienne sans la toucher donc elle se lança et prit elle la main du blondinet. Il ne s'y attendait pas et fut soulagé en voyant que Lisbon le regardait avec un sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour et ne se lâchèrent plus pour la fin de leur balade

Le soir même, Lisbon et Jane ont été souper dans le même restaurant chic que les autres soirs et après avoir mangé, alors qu'ils parlaient d'un peu de tout, il entendit la voix d'un monsieur qui parlait sans doute dans un micro

Animateur : Aller venez ! Ce soir comme tout les dimanches, c'est la soirée couple ! Il nous faut 4 couples pour ce soir, alors je compte sur vous ! Alors alors, qui va y participer ?

Jane et Lisbon ne font pas attention à l'animateur, même si chacun écoutait légèrement ce qu'il disait

Animateur : Et une premier couple se propose ! Comment se nomme monsieur et madame ?

Catherine : Catherine et voici mon mari Philippe

Animateur : Catherine et Philippe ! Merci de vous proposer ! Alors, les prochains ? Sans oublier que les gagnants repartiront avec une journée pour 2 en bateau ! Ah ! Ah ! Des nouveaux participants ! Qui s'appels .. Céline et Christophe ! Enchanté ! Aller ! Plus que deux couples

Il tourna dans la salle à la recherche de couples et tomba sur une table avec un couple qui était surement asiatique. D'ailleurs Jane et Lisbon on beaucoup pensé à Cho en voyant le mari

Animateur : Monsieur et madame s'appels ?

Tom : Tom et Mary

Animateur : Tom et Mary ! Bienvenue dans notre jeu de couple ! Maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un, qui tentera sa chance ? Personne ? Bien sur que si ! Aller, n'ayez pas peur ! Venez ! Personne ne se lance ? Vraiment ? Et bien nous allons en choisir un au hasard ! Je vais demander à Jeremy, qui s'occupe des lumières de choisir un couple au hasard dans la salle

Peu de temps après, des lumières tourna dans la salle pour finalement s'arrêter à une table et devinez celle de qui ? Ce n'est pas compliqué .. Jane et Lisbon ! Ils se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivent et Lisbon prit des couleurs aux joues tandis que l'animateur s'approcha

Animateur : Voici donc les heureux élus ! Comment vous appelez vous ?

Jane : Il y a un petit problème euh .. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mademoiselle ici est ma patronne

Animateur : Et bien ! Et bien ! Vous êtes en voyage d'affaire ?

Jane : Pas exactement, on prend plutôt ça comme des vacances

Animateur : Donc vous êtes de beaux amants qui profitent des petits moments intimes sans les collègues ?

Lisbon : No-non ! Pas du tout !

Animateur : Oh et bien ça va arriver alors ! Mais je ne sais pas si je vais vous faire participer .. Qu'en pense le public ?

TOUS : OUI !

Animateur : Et bien l'affaire est résolue, aller je veux vous voir sur la scène

Lisbon : Non mais franchement, non

Animateur : Trop tard, le public à l'aire de bien vous aimer, aller montez

L'animateur tendit sa main à Lisbon pour qu'elle se lève et tout en regardant autour d'elle pour chercher le regard le Jane et lui montrer que se n'est pas une bonne idée, elle se leva malgré elle. Ils partirent tout les 3 en direction de la scène où deux chaises côte à côte les attendaient. L'animateur lui se mit sur le devant de la scène pour parler au public

Animateur : Maintenant que nous avons nos 4 couples, nous allons sans plus tarder commencer le 1 jeu que je surnomme : L'épingle cachée .. Pour ça nous allons accrocher quelque part sur les vêtements de la demoiselle une épingle et c'est les yeux bandé que monsieur va devoir la retrouvée. Aucun des deux n'a le droit de bouger de place, les deux pieds des deux personnes resteront à la même place. Le couple qui prendra le moins de temps pour retrouver l'épingle gagnera la 1e manche

Lisbon regarda Jane avec de grands yeux

Lisbon : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça ?

Jane : détendez vous Lisbon, ce n'est qu'un jeu

Lisbon : Ouais ..

Les trois premiers couples passèrent, l'un prit 1 minute et 21 secondes, l'autre 57 secondes et le 3e prit 32 secondes un temps qui comme l'a dit l'animateur : presque imbattable

Animateur : C'est au tour de notre faux vrai couple de jouer ! D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas vos noms

Jane : (en faisant un magnifique sourire) Je suis Patrick Jane et voici Teresa Lisbon

Animateur : Et bien mesdames, vous ne trouvez pas que Patrick a un sourire charmeur ? Vous devrez me filer votre truc Patrick ! Et je ne comprends pas comment votre chère patronne .. C'est votre patronne que vous m'avez dit non ?

Jane : Si c'est exacte

Animateur : Et bien je ne comprends pas comment fait t'elle pour y résister

Jane : S'il n'y avait que le sourire qui compte !

Lisbon regarda Jane avec un sourire en coin et en levant un sourcil l'aire de lui dire « même pas en rêve ». Juste après, on banda les yeux de Jane pendant qu'une autre personne mit une épingle sur Lisbon qui soupira vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait

Animateur : Le jeu commence dans 3, 2, 1, partez !

Jane commença à fouiller Lisbon de tout les cotés. Il toucha son ventre et ses bras correctement mais il ne trouva rien. Ensuite, ne pouvant pas changer de place, il fouilla le dos de Lisbon en « l'enlaçant » mais ne trouva pas grand-chose, il s'approcha du bas de son dos pour fouiller vers sa ceinture et Lisbon fut très surprise

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Désolé Lisbon

Animateur : Pas la peine de chercher trop bas Patrick

Il remonta et sut vite le seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore cherché même s'il n'y avait pas trop envie, c'était bien sur sa poitrine. Il essaya de fouiller autour en espérant que l'épingle y était puis finalement l'a trouva à la pointe se son décolleté. Il l'a retira et Lisbon détourna le regard pour ne plus assister à cette scène qui pour elle était épouvantable

Animateur : Une minute et 5 secondes ! Ils sont donc 3e dans la liste ! Pour le moment, c'est Mary et Tom qui gagnent ! Mais rien n'est encore joué !

Ils retournèrent à leurs places

Jane : Encore désolé Lisbon

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est juste ce stupide jeu

Jane rigola en regardant Lisbon

Lisbon : Quoi ?

Jane : C'est marrant parce que même si j'avais les yeux bandés, j'arrivais à vous imaginez entrain de détourner le regard énervée et embarrassée par tout ça

Lisbon : Il y avait de quoi aussi !

Animateur : Nous allons commencer le 2e jeu qui est un petit quiz. Les deux personnes vont à chaque fois être assises dos à dos, ont leurs posera des questions et auront deux pancartes avec leurs deux prénoms, un sur chaque pancarte et devront répondre avec. A chaque fois que le couple répondra par le même prénom, ça leurs donnera 1 point. Il y a 10 questions et ceux qui auront le plus de points gagneront la manche

Les 3 premiers passèrent et on fait 6, 8 et 9 points. Ce fut au tour de Jane et Lisbon de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises dos à dos

Animateur : Alors, 1 : Lequel de vous deux est le plus énervant ?

Question facile, tout les deux levèrent la pancarte « Patrick » sans attendre

Animateur : Et bien, à ce point là ?!

Lisbon : Quand même

Jane : J'avoue, je suis d'accord avec elle

Animateur : 2 : Lequel aime le plus le café ?

On voit qu'il ne vit pas tout les jours avec eux, bien sur tout les deux étaient pour « Teresa »

Animateur : On voit que vous vous connaissez bien

Jane : Elle ne boit que du café et déteste le thé, et moi je ne bois que du thé et déteste de café

Animateur : C'est donc trop facile ! 3 : Lequel est le plus autoritaire ?

Tout les deux levèrent « Teresa »

Animateur : Elle à l'aire très stricte

Jane : Normal, c'est ma patronne

Animateur : Juste, on devrait faire des questions spéciales pour ceux qui travaillent ensemble ! 4 : Lequel est le plus .. Séducteur envers l'autre ?

Sur ce coup si il leurs fallu plus de temps pour répondre, mais finalement ils ne répondirent même pas la même chose, chacun répondit l'autre

Animateur : Il va falloir se décider, Teresa a répondu Patrick et Patrick a répondu Teresa

Sur ce, Lisbon se retourna d'une traite

Lisbon : Moi ?

Jane : Bien sur que oui !

Lisbon : Et vous avez vu ça où ?

Jane : Le premier matin ici

Lisbon : Ce n'était pas fait expr- .. Vous n'étiez pas sensé être là la veille !

Animateur : Que c'est-il passé ? Vous avez dormi dans la même chambre ?

Jane : On est déjà .. Dans la même chambre

Animateur : Depuis le début de la semaine vous dormez donc dans le même lit

Lisbon : Oui. Mais euh non ! Enfin si mais euh il n'y a rien .. Enfin c'est l-

Jane : Bref on ne couche pas ensemble

Animateur : Merci pour la précision ! Bon, 5 : Lequel se plaint le plus souvent ?

Ils réfléchissent puis finalement levèrent tout les deux « Lisbon »

Animateur : Vraiment ?

Lisbon : Il n'est pas très loin derrière moi, il se plaint très souvent aussi

Jane : Mais elle s'énerve souvent à cause de moi

Animateur : A cause … ?

Lisbon : Dès qu'il peut enfreindre une loi, il le fait

Jane : Notez que grâce à ça on réussit toujours

Lisbon : Mouais ..

Animateur : Bon, 6 : Lequel .. Est le plus doué .. Au lit ?

Lisbon s'empourpra pendant que Jane se retenait de rire

Animateur : Alors ?


	5. Chapter 5

Animateur : Bon, 6 : Lequel .. Est le plus doué .. Au lit ?

Lisbon s'empourpra pendant que Jane se retenait de rire

Animateur : Alors ?

Jane : Joker ?

Animateur : Ah non désolé, il n'y a pas de carte joker dans ce jeu

Jane : Vous nous posez quand même des questions auxquels on ne saurait pas répondre

Animateur : Et pourquoi ça ?

Jane : On vous l'a déjà dit, on n'a jamais couché ensemble, on ne saurait pas vous répondre

Animateur : Vous préférez que je demande lequel à l'aire le plus doué ?

Lisbon : Vous ne voulez pas juste changer de questions ?

Animateur : Très bien, 6 : Lequel aime le plus regarder la TV ?

Tout les deux levèrent « Teresa »

Animateur : 7 : Lequel est le plus romantique ?

Lisbon répondit assez vite alors que Jane prit un petit peu plus de temps pour finalement répondre tout les deux « Patrick »

Animateur : Vous êtes un grand romantique Patrick ?

Jane : Oui, mais j'ai répondu ça car je savais qu'elle allait mettre mon nom, même si je suis sur qu'au fond c'est elle la plus romantique des deux

Lisbon : Ah oui vous croyez ?

Jane : J'en suis sur

Lisbon sourit doucement

Jane : D'abord, c'est vrai qu'on ne connait pas votre nom

Animateur : Maxence, mais appelez moi Max

Jane : Et bien Max, pouvez vous me dire si Teresa est entrain de sourire ?

Elle arrêta de sourire mais ce fut trop tard, Max l'avait déjà vue

Animateur : Oui elle souriait

Jane : Dans ce cas j'avais raison, c'est bien elle la plus romantique

Animateur : Comme ça les célibataires de la salle savent quoi faire maintenant ! Bien, 8 : Lequel dort le plus ?

Ils levèrent tout les deux assez vite « Patrick »

Animateur : Donc vous êtes un gros flémard

Jane : Mmh .. En vacance pas trop

Lisbon : Mais au travail vous êtes tout le temps dans votre MAGNIFIQUE fauteuil

Jane : Pourquoi vous prononcez le mot « magnifique » différemment ? Il vous a fait quoi mon fauteuil ?

Lisbon : Rien, mais avouez que vous devriez changer de fauteuil

Jane : Il est très bien mon fauteuil

Lisbon : Il date des années 50 !

Jane : Et alors ?

Animateur : J'adore vos disputes sur les fauteuils, vraiment ! Mais bon, il reste deux petites questions, alors faisons les et ensuite vous pourrez reparler de vos fauteuils, non ?

Lisbon : Je suis tout à fait d'accord

Jane : Moi non, c'est un sujet important

Lisbon : Allez-y Max dites la 9e question

Animateur : Donc, question facile vu que vous travaillez ensemble, 9 : Qui travail le plus ?

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, ils répondirent tout les deux « Teresa »

Animateur : Comme ça c'est clair, et enfin en espérant que cette question ne pose pas une petite dispute, 10 : Sur qui peut-on le plus compter ?

Jane leva en moins de deux une des pancartes, tandis que Lisbon réfléchissait plus longtemps, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais finit par donner la même réponse que Jane, « Teresa »

Animateur : Ca fait donc un ex éco avec Mary et Tom avec 9 points ! Bravo ! Maintenant dernière épreuve, c'est un Qui est-ce ! Donc nous allons demander aux 4 hommes d'aller faire, disons un petit relooking pendant que les 4 femmes vont avoir les yeux bandés. Ensuite une à son tour, les femmes vont devoir toucher les hommes un à un pour finalement trouver lequel est son compagnon ! Et bien sur on va changer un peu les hommes pour qu'on puisse les reconnaitre moins vite ! Celle qui trouvera son compagnon le plus vite aura gagné

On banda les yeux de Lisbon et quelques secondes après les hommes arrivèrent pour commencer le jeu. Jane avait du prendre la veste d'un autre participant, on lui avait mit du parfum bon marché, des lunettes et il devait marcher sur un gros livre pour sa taille. On lui avait aussi mouillé les cheveux.

Les 3 premières femmes venaient de passer, elles avaient fait 39 secondes, 57 secondes et 1 minute 6 secondes. Maintenant c'était au tout de Lisbon, on l'a mit devant le 1e homme

Animateur : Le premier monsieur est devant toi, et les 3 autres sont en ligne sur ta droite. On te laisse les toucher autant de temps que tu voudras et tu pourras revenir et retoucher plusieurs fois les mêmes garçons à autant de reprises que tu veux. N'oublie juste pas la limite, tu ne peux les toucher qu'au dessus de la ceinture

Lisbon : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas aller en dessous

Animateur : Bien, ça commence dans 3, 2, 1, partez !

Lisbon toucha le 1e homme, juste le torse elle le reconnaissait, il faut dire elle avait dormit dessus se matin. Mais pour être sur elle toucha sa main gauche et sentit son alliance puis au cas où elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient mouillés mais elle sentit bien que ce n'était que des boucles, c'était lui, elle en était sur

Lisbon : C'est lui !

Animateur : Vous n'avez même pas sentit les autres, comment vous en êtes sur ?

Lisbon : Je le sais, c'est lui Patrick Jane

Animateur : Et bien en arrêtant le chrono au moment où vous l'avez trouvé, car nous n'allons pas ajouter le temps où je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez qu'au premier, ça va de sois, vous avez fait un temps de … 9 secondes ! On a jamais vu ça, je crois que vous battu le record à plat de couture !

Lisbon retira le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux et vit son consultant en face d'elle qui souriait tout en étant surprit du la vitesse à laquelle elle a trouvé

Animateur : Vous le touchez aussi souvent que ça pour trouver aussi vite ?

Lisbon : Euh non, absolument pas !

Animateur : Bien ! Tom et Mary on gagné une manche, Patrick et Teresa une aussi, et ils étaient tous à ex éco pour une dernière manche, il va donc falloir départager les 2 couples ! Avec une dernière épreuve qui est faite à chaque fois que ça arrive, c'est dire assez souvent, son nom est : l'épreuve final

Le public applaudissait pendant que Jane et Lisbon était entrain de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore leurs arriver

Animateur : Cette épreuve est très simple ! Chaque couple va devoir chacun à son tour s'embrasser, et ceux qui s'embrasse le plus longtemps auront gagné le concours et partiront avec le cadeau !

Lisbon regarda Jane en lui montrant bien qu'il était hors de question pour elle de faire ça ! Et alors que le premier couple faisait l'épreuve, Lisbon les dévisagea

Lisbon : Ils sont malades

Jane : Ils ne sont pas malades, ils sortent ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils s'embrassent

Lisbon : Oui mais pourquoi on doit faire pareil alors que ce n'est pas notre cas ?

Jane : C'est le jeu

Lisbon : Vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre votre foutu jeu

Jane : Calmez-vous ! J'y suis pour rien ce n'est pas moi qui choisit

Animateur : Et c'est avec un score de 27 secondes que le 1e couple s'en est sorti, maintenant, c'est au tour de Patrick et Teresa

Lisbon : Justement, ce n'est pas possible de faire un autre jeu

Animateur : Non, le jeu c'est le jeu

Jane : Oh et puis Lisbon, ce n'est pas dramatique

Lisbon : Et bien ça y ressemble en tout cas

Jane : Vous n'avez jamais embrassé quelqu'un de votre vie ou quoi ?

Lisbon : Si mais d'habitude je sors avec la personne que j'embrasse

Jane : Imaginez que je suis l'homme sur qui vous fantasmez, moi c'est ce que je fais

Lisbon : Pendant plus de 27 secondes ? Ca m'étonnerait !

Jane : Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous embrassiez une personne que vous n'aimiez pas

Lisbon : Ah bon ?

Jane : Vous avez surement du déjà jouer au jeu de la bouteille non ?

Lisbon : Oui mais ça rien avoir

Jane : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Car au jeu de la bouteille ce n'est pas sensé durer 27 secondes

Jane : Et puis au moins vous aurez gagné une journée en bateau

Lisbon : Vous et votre horrible envie de gagner je vous hais

Jane : Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie de gagner

Lisbon : C'est la mienne peut-être ?!

Jane : Vous devez savoir que je vais vous supplier jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez

Animateur : Allez Teresa, un bel homme qui vous supplie pour vous embrasser, ça n'arrive pas tout les jours

Lisbon : Heureusement

Jane : Donc vous ne voulez vraiment pas ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Dommage

Lisbon : Je sais

Jane : Car moi je vais quand même vous embrasser

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Désolé

Jane mit une main dans la nuque de Lisbon et se rapprocha pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon. Elle, elle essaya de l'empêcher au début mais finalement prit part du baiser et y répondit avec passion. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était bel et bien amoureuse de son consultant Patrick Jane. Mais si voulez savoir elle ne voulait quand même pas l'embrasser au début, car elle savait qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose et que lui faisait ça pour gagner le concours et surement pas par sentiment. Qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments pour un concours à la con ! Du coté de Jane, il fut étonné que Lisbon répondit à son baiser. Car il se sentait coupable de l'avoir forcé à l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne voulait pas, il avait du l'embrasser pour le jeu mais pour lui c'était plus que ça, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour trouver une excuse pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps .. Il l'aimait tellement … Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et se regardèrent. Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre, puis Lisbon baissa la tête, comme honteuse ou triste de l'événement et alors que Jane allait essayer de savoir ce qu'elle avait, Max demanda leurs attentions

Animateur : Et bien ! Pour un faux couple qui n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir s'embrasser, vous m'avez étonné ! Car contre Mary et Tom qui ont fait 27 secondes …. Vous les avez battus avec un score de 38 secondes, bravo !

Tout le monde les applaudissait et ils ont reçu une enveloppe avec le ticket pour le tour en bateau dedans. A la fin de la soirée, ils rentrèrent sans se dire un mot. Mais Jane en eut marre de ce silence

Jane : Lisbon, pourquoi vous ne me parlez plus depuis la fin du concours ?

Lisbon : Je .. Rien

Jane : Si, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose

Lisbon resta muette et se dirigea vers la fenêtre

Jane : Lisbon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il prit le bras de sa patronne pour qu'elle se retourne, mais en voyant son visage, il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se précipita à l'enlever et une fois fait, il mit sa main dans ses beaux cheveux bruns

Jane : Lisbon …

Lisbon : Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a ? Si je vous dis que c'était tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez embrassé, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Jane : Lisbon je suis désolé ..

Lisbon : C'est facile d'agir et de donner un petit « désolé » après

Jane : Je ne savais pas que ça vous ferait autant de mal

Lisbon : Et bien la prochaine fois apprenez à réfléchir avant de faire quelques choses

Lisbon s'écarta de Jane, elle marcha, où exactement, quelque part dans la chambre là où Jane n'y était pas, mais il l'attrapa pas son bras et l'a prit dans ses bras

Lisbon : Lâchez-moi Jane !

Et fit un mouvement brusque pour qu'il l'a lâche

Jane : Lisbon je-

Lisbon : Arrêtez de me suivre !

Elle continua d'avancer et même s'il y a deux secondes Lisbon l'a rejeté, Jane prit Lisbon par les épaules, l'a fit tourné sur elle-même et il l'a reprit dans ses bras mai cette fois-ci Lisbon y resta. Elle le serra à son tour et pleura à profonde larme sans s'arrêter. Jane ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, aussi vulnérable. D'habitude et faisait tout pour montrer que c'était une femme forte et cacha ses sentiments mais pas ici, ici elle avait réussi à montrer à Jane qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir mal et elle aussi pouvait être triste et blessée. Il se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir mit Lisbon dans cet état et n'arriverait pas à se le pardonner.

Au moins 10min plus tard, elle commença à se calmer (elle pleurait toujours mais c'était plus des sanglots que des pleures comme elle venait de faire) Jane s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coté de lui, toujours en gardant Lisbon dans ses bras et petit par petit, il se coucha en ayant sa patronne qui était couchée sur lui. Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir, du moins c'est ce que croyait Jane. Une fois qu'il crut qu'elle était entrain de dormir, il lui parla

Jane : Lisbon, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis désolé ... Si j'avais réalisé que ça puisse vous faire autant de mal, vous pouvez me croire jamais je ne l'aurais fait ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, quand vous refusiez, j'aurais du voir qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons, mais comme d'habitude j'ai été qu'un sale égoïste. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ... Car vous devez savoir que moi, je ne veux pas vous perdre, Lisbon …

Elle avait tout entendu mais ne lui répondit pas, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Il retira une mèche qui tombait sur le visage de Lisbon et l'a passa derrière son oreille puis l'a reprit correctement dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, tout comme Lisbon

[Un chapitre un petit peu moins marrant à la fin .. Mais qui passe deux semaines de vacances entières sans se disputer une seule fois ? La suite très bientôt]


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, quand Lisbon se réveilla, Jane était déjà réveillé. Il l'a regardait avec un petit sourire timide, encore coupable de la veille. Lisbon lui sourit à son tour

Lisbon : Merci pour ce que vous avez dis hier

Jane : De quoi ?

Lisbon : Vos excuses, je ne dormais pas

Jane : Et vous avez tout entendu ?

Lisbon : Oui, pourquoi vous me dites tout ça quand je dors ? Vous pourriez me le dire en face

Jane : Mais j'ai bien vu qu'hier c'était peut-être pas le bon moment, vous étiez trop énervée

Lisbon : Je n'étais pas énervé j'étais triste. Vous m'avez embrassé pour un sale concours, et je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peu utilisé pour de bête jeu Jane

Jane : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Lisbon

Lisbon : Je vous crois, mais juste, ne me refaites jamais ça

Jane : Je vous le promets Lisbon, ce n'était pas mon but

Lisbon : Je le sais

Cette fois-ci Jane fut soulagé, il avait eu peur pour Lisbon mais elle l'avait pardonné et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui

Lisbon : Mais ne racontez pas aux autres pour … Ce qui c'est passé hier dans la chambre

Jane : Lisbon veut toujours passé pour une dur à cuire sans points faibles ?

Lisbon : Je ne suis pas une dur à cuire

Jane : C'est ce que vous essayez de montrer aux autres

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Oh si Lisbon, je le sais ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Lisbon : (elle soupira) J'ai toujours du faire ça, depuis toujours … Quand mon père buvait et ne faisait pas attention à mes frères et moi, quand il y avait un problème, je devais montrer que j'étais forte pour les rassurer, et ça fonctionnait. Depuis, j'ai toujours gardé ça

Jane : Oh, je ne savais pas …

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait du bien d'en parler

Jane : Dans ce cas parlez en quand vous voulez

Lisbon : Merci

Jane : Et moi, j'ai quelque chose qui m'a surprit hier, pourquoi vous avez autant hésité pour la 10e question ? Tout le monde sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance, tandis que moi …

Lisbon : Car je sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance, autant qu'à moi ! Moi je vous fais confiance

Jane : Sérieusement ?

Lisbon : Il y a des moments où j'hésite vraiment … Mais en général oui

Jane : Et bien j'ai toujours cru l'inverse

Lisbon : Et tant qu'on parle d'hier, moi aussi il y a quelque chose qui m'a surprit !

Jane : Ah oui ?

Lisbon : Oui ! Depuis quand je suis « une grande séductrice » ?

Jane : Le premier jour, vous vous êtes baladé en culotte dans la chambre

Lisbon : J'étais justement partie dans la salle de bain pendant que vous dormiez pour ne pas que vous me voyez comme ça ! Et on se demande qui a insisté pour que je reste comme ça les nuits d'après

Jane : Et c'est qui qui porte un soutien gorge rouge flash en dessous d'une chemise blanche ?

Lisbon : Si vous ne m'aviez pas jetée dans l'eau vous ne l'auriez jamais remarqué

Jane : Et ce n'est pas votre faute si vous mettez des bikinis comme ça quand je suis à la piscine avec vous ? Je suis sûre que vous avez pris exprès les plus beaux et les plus courts de votre garde-robe

Lisbon : En faisant ma valise je n'étais pas encore au courant que vous seriez là avec moi

Jane : Donc j'avais raison, vous avez pris exprès les plus beaux et les plus courts

Lisbon : Et maintenant je sais que vous les trouvez beaux

Jane : Oui, je vous l'avais dit quand on était à la plage le 1e jour

Lisbon : Je n'étais pas sensée savoir que c'était vrai, je croyais que c'était encore une de vos plaisanteries débiles

Jane : Et tant qu'on est dans les petites questions, comment vous avez fais pour me reconnaître aussi vite hier ?

Lisbon : Facile, votre alliance et vos cheveux

Jane : J'avais les cheveux mouillés

Lisbon : Et alors ? Même quand vous avez les cheveux mouillés ils sont bouclés

Jane : Ce n'est pas ma faute

Lisbon : Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était que c'était un problème

Jane : Donc vous aimez bien mes boucles

Lisbon : Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Jane : Non mais vous le prétendez

Lisbon : Non !

Jane : Donc vous ne les aimez pas ?

Lisbon : Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus

Jane : Il faut savoir Lisbon !

Lisbon : Vous voulez savoir ? Elles me font rire vos boucles

Jane : A oui ? Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Elles partent dans tout les sens, ça me fait rire

Jane : Vous êtes entrain de vous moquez de mes cheveux

Lisbon : Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, je vous réponds

Jane : Et il faut aussi qu'on parle de mon fauteuil !

Lisbon : Oh non !

Jane : Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez insulté hier

Lisbon : C'est juste un vieux fauteuil tout miteux que vous feriez mieux de remplacer au plus vite

Jane : Là Lisbon vous me vexez

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est la vérité

Jane : Pas question que je change de fauteuil, c'est comme si vous me demandiez de changer de tasse pour boire mon thé

Lisbon : Ok ! Je ne dis plus rien !

Ils avaient décidé de passer leur journée dans le bateau qu'ils avaient gagné. En montant dessus, Lisbon n'était pas très à l'aise

Jane : Vous n'avez jamais fait de bateau ?

Lisbon : Bien sur que si

Jane l'a regardait en lui montrant qu'il ne l'a croyait pas

Lisbon : Ok, c'était un gros bateau de croisière et je restais à l'intérieur dans les magasins pour oublier où j'étais

Jane : Et bien voilà, là je vous crois ! Mais désolé de vous dire ça mais ici ce sera très différent

Lisbon : Différent dans quel sens ?

Jane se fit balancer d'un pied à l'autre pour faire semblant de tanguer

Lisbon : Oh mon dieu je vais mourir d'ici qu'on remette les pieds sur la terre ferme

Le bateau démarra mais vu qu'il était assez petit, bien sur il remua beaucoup et avec les vagues il monta, descendit, monta, descendit, monta, descendit, … Lisbon était assise dans le bateau et Jane vint la rassurer

Jane : Allez Lisbon, ça va bien se passer

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas vous qui avez le mal de mer

Jane : Venez avec moi

Lisbon : Où ça ?

Jane : A l'avant du bateau

Lisbon : Dans vos rêves, je viens de vous dire que j'avais le mal de mer

Jane : Justement ! Vous verrez, vous allez prendre l'aire et en plus en voyant les vagues au moins vous vous attendrez aux choques que vous aurez

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée

Jane : Faites moi confiance vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux

Lisbon n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir très envie mais elle suivi quand même Jane. Une fois dehors, c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait quand même mieux. Elle pouvait avouer que finalement, c'est chouette le bateau.

Un moment, pendant que Lisbon était à l'avant du bateau et regardait au loin, Jane était arrivé par derrière et l'avait enlacée tout en chantonnant la chanson de Titanic. Lisbon ne savait pas s'empêcher de rire et plus elle rigolait, plus il chantait pour de bon

Jane : Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go oooooon

Maintenant Lisbon ne savait plus s'arrêter de rire, elle rigolait à en avoir mal au ventre et Jane aussi commençait à rire en voyant cette dernière dans un tel état. Presqu'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux sur le devant du bateau

Jane : Lisbon, vous voulez voir une simulation ?

Lisbon : Une simulation de quoi ?

Jane : Faites comme je vous le dis. Fermez les yeux imaginez qu'il n'y a pas de bateau, vous êtes entrain de volez sur l'eau. Il a des poissons qui nagent à coté de vous et vous pouvez presque les toucher, vous vous approchez et vous sent- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Jane venait de glisser et de passer par-dessus bord

Lisbon : Jane !

Lisbon courra le plus vite qu'elle peut à l'intérieur du bateau voir le commandant

Lisbon : S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez le bateau !

Commandant : Désolé, nous avons un timing à respecter

Lisbon : Non vous devez l'arrêtez ! Vite ! (elle commença à avoir des larmes qui coulaient) S'il vous plait, Jane est tombé par-dessus bord, il est dans l'eau !

Le commandant fit demi-tour, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Jane. Il lui lança une bouée de secourt et tira la corde qui y était accrochée avant de faire remonter Jane en le tirant. Il lui donna ensuite une couverture et Jane s'installa sur un banc suivi de Lisbon

Lisbon : Ca va aller ?

Jane : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont doués, 1m45sec pour aller me rechercher ! Vous avez vu la magnifique simulation que j'ai faite ? Je ne suis pas déçu

Lisbon : C'était ça la simulation ?!

Jane : Bien sur que oui, vous croyez que c'était l'histoire avec les poissons sur l'eau qu'on peut toucher ?

Lisbon : Parfois je me demande où vous allez chercher vos idées aussi stupides

Jane : Je crois que c'est dans ma tête, mais il faudrait demander à mon cerveau car je n'en suis pas sur

Lisbon : Oui, et bien posez lui la question

Jane : Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas disponible pour le moment

Lisbon : Et moi je me demande s'il l'a déjà été un jour !

Lisbon fit une petite claque sur la tête de Jane

Jane : Et ! C'était pourquoi ça ?

Lisbon : Pour m'avoir fait peur crétin !

Ils passèrent une excellente fin journée tout en rigolant. Au soir quand ils furent rentrés, Jane fut le premier à prendre sa douche, il n'avait pas trop laissé le choix à Lisbon en même temps .. En sortant, il vit Lisbon qui prenait son pyjama pour le mettre dans la salle de bain pour le moment où elle sortira de sa douche

Jane : prenez plutôt un grand T-shirt, non ?

Lisbon : Vous n'en avez pas marre avec votre T-shirt culotte ? Et puis pourquoi vous voulez à se point que je mette ça au lieu de mon pyjama ?

Il s'assit sur le lit

Jane : Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai … trop de gêne entre nous

Lisbon : De la gêne ? Vous rigolez j'espère !

Jane : Non, vous êtes mal à l'aise quand je suis là

Lisbon : Non pas du tout

Jane : Alors pourquoi vous mettez votre pyjama et vous ne faites pas comme chez vous ? Parce que ça vous rend mal à l'aise

Lisbon : Il faut dire aussi, me balader en culotte dans la chambre ..

Jane : Mais vous voyez, il faudrait qu'on puisse tout ce dire et tout faire sans faire attention au regard de l'autre

Lisbon : Je ne fais jamais attention, je sais que j'ai beau faire n'importe quoi vous ne me jugerez pas

Jane : Et bien alors ?

Lisbon : Jane ça n'a rien avoir, vous vous me parlez de me trimballer en culotte dans toute la chambre !

Jane : Si ça revient au même

Lisbon rigola, et non elle ne se moquait pas, elle riait juste de bon cœur, gentiment. Elle prit son pyjama puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Jane lui se coucha dans son lit au dessus de la couette, juste ainsi pour réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit une Lisbon habillée dans un long t-shirt et une culotte qu'on voyait à peine à cause du t-shirt très grand. Il sourit, se leva et courra vers Lisbon. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a fit tourner. Lisbon qui ne s'y attendait pas cria mais finit pas rigoler

Lisbon : Vous êtes un malade !

Jane : Et en plus de ça apparemment j'arrive à convaincre les gens

Lisbon : Les gens je ne sais pas mais en tout cas moi oui

Ils allèrent se coucher et alors que Lisbon essaya de s'endormir, elle sentit les jambes de son consultant qui venait se coller aux siennes

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Désolé Lisbon, je n'arrivais pas a y croire et j'avais besoin d'être sur

Lisbon : (en rigolant) Mais oui c'est ça, idiot !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux puis ils finirent par s'endormir un beau sourire aux lèvres. Certes ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais pendant ces vacances il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient changé. Ils se rapprochaient vraiment beaucoup et il y avait de plus en plus de complicité entre eux. Jane et Lisbon étaient vraiment content de la tournure des choses pendant les vacances même s'ils avaient peur d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer quand ils rentreraient chez eux … Mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moments pour ses deux protagonistes, c'était de profiter du moment présent car c'était, c'est et ce sera toujours des moments inoubliables


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, Lisbon avait envie d'aller à la piscine alors que Jane lui voulait aller à la plage mais finalement comme ils étaient tout les deux têtus comme des mules, ils sont partis chacun de leur coté. Lisbon s'était trouvé un beau transat au soleil tandis que Jane marchait au bord de l'eau. Lisbon bronzait tranquillement quand elle entendit du bruit à coté d'elle et regarda d'où ça provenait. Il y avait un homme qui mettait ses affaires sur le transat à coté de Lisbon puis il l'a regarda

? : Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Lisbon : Oh non, allez-y

? : Merci

Il se coucha tout comme Lisbon se réinstalla

? : Vous vous appelez comment ?

Lisbon : Et en quoi ça vous intéresse ?

? : Juste pour savoir ! Nous allons passer toute l'après midi l'un à coté de l'autre donc autant faire connaissance. Anthony McKenzy, et vous ?

Lisbon : Teresa Lisbon ...

Anthony : Enchanté Teresa

Lisbon : de même …

Elle le trouvait bizarre ce mec. Très bizarre. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir et il l'a fixait, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces mecs à observer les gens comme ça ?

Lisbon : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Anthony : Je me demandais comment ce fait-il que vous êtes seule ? Il devrait il y avoir des dizaines de mecs autour de vous

Lisbon : Oui, des mecs comme vous

Anthony : S'il te plait, on peut se tutoyer ?

Lisbon : Si tu veux …

Anthony : Pourquoi tu me parle froidement et méfiante ?

Lisbon : J'ai encore le droit de parler comme je veux

Anthony : Tu as du répondant, j'aime bien ça

Lisbon : Je suis flic

Anthony : Ca explique tout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien les flics

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète …

Anthony : Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Je te l'offre

Lisbon : Et bien j-

Anthony : Shut ! Ne dis rien, je vais te surprendre !

Il partit vers le bar quand Jane lui arriva vers Lisbon

Jane : Hey ! Lisbon !

Lisbon : Oh Jane, vous avez finalement décidé de venir à la piscine

Jane : Je viens de finir mon petit tour

Lisbon : Génial ! Et je suppose que maintenant vous allez squatter un transat et vous allez ensuite aller dans l'eau

Jane : Comme vous me connaissez bien ! Mais vous venez avec moi

Lisbon : Hors de question, aujourd'hui je n'y vais pas

Jane : Oh allez Lisbooooon !

Lisbon : J'ai dis non !

Jane : Dans ce cas je reste ici et je ne bouge pas

Jane se mit à coté de Lisbon sur le transat, elle n'avait donc quasi plus de place

Lisbon : Jane ! Arrêtez

Jane : Vous comptez venir dans l'eau ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Alors je ne bouge pas

Lisbon : Allez, s'il vous plait ! Allez en prendre un pour vous et laissez moi tranquille

Jane : Non je ne bougerai pas

Anthony : Elle t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille

Jane regarda Anthony puis Lisbon

Jane : C'est qui lui ?

Lisbon : Oh c'est euh ...

Anthony : Anthony, son petit ami, alors laisse là elle t'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi

Jane rigola pendant que Lisbon dévisagea Anthony

Lisbon : Et depuis quand on est ensemble ?

Jane : Alors Lisbon, tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

Lisbon : Jane c'est pas drôle !

Jane : Et le mariage c'est pour quand ?

Jane rigola de plus en plus tandis que Lisbon commençait à s'énerver

Lisbon : (regardant Jane) Toi, arrête de te moquer de moi ! (regardant Anthony) et toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Anthony : Je voyais que tu en avais marre de se mec ! Un mec qui ne sait même pas draguer une fille d'ailleurs, donc je voulais le faire dégager en disant que j'étais avec toi

Jane : Normal que je ne sais pas, mon but n'est vraiment pas de la draguer

Lisbon : Encore heureux

Jane : Mais c'est vrai, je devrais essayer ce serait marrant

Lisbon : Même pas en rêve

Anthony : Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas partir se type s'il t'énerve à se point ?

Jane : Ah ah ! Il est drôle celui là ! Mais il a raison, si vous avez besoin de plus d'intimité ...

Lisbon : Tu ne bouge pas d'un centimètre !

Jane : En tout cas je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça ! Vous restez une matinée sans moi et il y a déjà un mec qui se prend pour votre petit ami, bravo Lisbon !

Lisbon : Arrêtez c'est pas drôle

Anthony : Oui elle n'a pas l'aire contente de te voir tu ne trouve pas ? Alors moi je te conseillerais de partir

Lisbon : Toi ta gueule !

Jane : Je voulais lui répondre un truc mais vous vous en êtes très bien sortie toute seule

Anthony : Je ne comprends pas ! Il t'énerve mais tu veux qu'il reste près de toi

Lisbon : Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Jane, j'ai changé d'avis, je vais aller à la plage

Jane : Et bien enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Anthony : Et le verre que j'ai été te chercher ?

Lisbon : Bois-le ! J'en veux pas !

Elle prit ses affaires en vitesse et partit en direction de la plage sans même attendre Jane

Jane : Anthony, ravis de faire ta connaissance !

Il partit dans la même direction que Lisbon pour aller la rejoindre. Une fois à la plage

Jane : Gentil cet Anthony ! Vraiment gentil

Lisbon : Oh foutez-moi la paix

Jane : Allez, racontez moi

Lisbon : Non !

Jane : Si, j'ai envie de rire

Lisbon : Il n'y a rien à dire

Jane : Bien sur que si ! C'est qui qui a commencé la conversation ?

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Racontez-moi et j'arrête

Lisbon : Vous m'énervez

Jane : Je sais, et vous allez me racontez pour que je vous laisse tranquille

Lisbon : J'étais couchée quand il s'est installé à coté de moi et il a commencé à me parler

Jane : Et vous vous êtes laissé faire

Lisbon : Oui et non

Jane : Donc vous vous êtes quand même laissé faire

Lisbon : Maintenant on arrête d'en parler !

Jane : Ok ! Ok ...

Ils passèrent l'après midi sur la plage puis rentrèrent pour souper au restaurant de l'hôtel. Une fois fini, Jane partit pour payer l'addition et quand il revint à sa table, Lisbon n'était plus là. Il monta à sa chambre mais il n'y avait personne. Il commença à chercher dans tout l'hôtel après sa patronne. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon elle avançait à coté de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait une main devant sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler et une autre qui l'entourait pour l'empêcher de partir. Une fois dans un endroit sombre et sans personne, on vit enfin la tête de son agresseur, Anthony. Il l'a jeta contre un mur et la tint par ses poignets qu'il lui mit de chaque coté de sa tête

Anthony : Alors comme ça on va même au resto avec Monsieur j'emmerde tout le monde ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit à ma part

Lisbon : Pauvre type !

Anthony : Ne me parle pas ainsi, je n'aime pas ça … Et tu sais quoi ? Je me demande si ton copain est inquiet que tu sois partie sans prévenir ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Il est sûrement rentré chez lui énervé car il ne comptait pas rentrer seul mais accompagné d'une jolie fille pour la mettre dans son lit

Lisbon : Tu me fais rire, tu ne sais même pas qui il est

Anthony : Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un mec qui comme moi avait envie de toi, sauf que moi je vais avoir ce que je veux

Lisbon : Ca m'étonnerait !

Anthony serra les poignets de Lisbon encore plus fort et la secoua pour l'a jetée sur le mur violement. Et c'est ce qu'il réussit à faire, elle se cogna la tête

Anthony : Alors, tu n'es toujours pas d'accord ?

Lisbon : Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je te dise oui ?

Anthony : Comme tu veux

Il l'a reprit pour l'a jetée encore plus fort que la première fois puis commença à l'embrasser. Elle essaya de l'en empêcher mais il avait nettement plus de force qu'elle. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Lisbon alors qu'elle remuait pour essayer qu'il arrête, même si au fond elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas vu la force qu'il avait. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était crier pour espérer que quelqu'un la trouve

Lisbon : AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Anthony lui donna une énorme gifle à en tomber par terre. Mais il l'a tenait tellement fort qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ne pas bouger. Il continua à l'embrasser sauvagement et alors qu'elle se disait que c'était trop tard, une personne prit Anthony par derrière et le tira pour qu'il lâche Lisbon qui elle se laissa tomber contre le mur en larme

Jane : Tu ne l'as touche pas !

Jane lui donna un énorme coup dans sur la joue et Anthony attrapa Jane fou de rage. A son tour il lui donna un coup de poing mais dans le nez et Jane commença à saigner du nez. Jane redonna quelques coups à Anthony et l'expulsa. Anthony recula donc de quelques mètres puis regarda Jane en rigolant

Anthony : Ca m'étonne de te voir, je croyais que tu allais t'en fouttre

Il rigola encore puis partit en courant. Jane voulais le suivre pour l'achever mais il préféra rester près de Lisbon. Il s'approcha et elle ne pleurait presque plus, même si elle avait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais la tâche était plus dure qu'elle le croyait et alors que Jane s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, elle le remercia d'une voix tremblante et à peine audible

Lisbon : Merci ...

Jane : Oh Lisbon

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. En l'ayant entendu crier, il avait eu tellement peur. Et quand il l'avait vu entrain de se débattre, il avait été tellement énervé ! Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, personne ne méritait ça ! Fou de rage il avait couru vers Anthony sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il devait le faire, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Il finit par lâcher Lisbon. Il reboutonna sa chemise en faisant un sourire à Lisbon pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait rien lui faire de déplacé. Il arriva au dernier bouton, celui tout au dessus

Jane : Zut, je ne dois pas trouver d'épingle au bout de votre décolleté

Lisbon lui sourit puis il l'a prit dans ses bras et monta avec elle jusqu'à leur chambre. Lisbon prit sa douche puis alla dans son lit le temps que Jane prenne la sienne. Une fois sortit, il se coucha à coté de sa patronne et vit qu'elle avait toujours une mine désemparée et triste, une chose qu'il détestait voir

Jane : Lisbon, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile et que ce n'est pas simple de s'en remettre en quelques heures, mais je ne supporte pas vous voir ainsi. Anthony ne vous a rien fait et ne vous fera jamais rien. Je vous ai aidée aujourd'hui et je le referai toujours, n'importe où, n'importe quand, avec n'importe qui et n'importe comment, je serai toujours là pour vous aider, et ça ne l'oubliez jamais. Je donnerais ma mort pour être sur et certain que vous êtes sans danger, je ferais tout pour vous revoir sourire. Il ne vous arrivera rien tant que je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas

Lisbon le prit dans ses bras

Lisbon : Merci ...

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment puis ils se sont couchés. Jane sur son dos et Lisbon contre le torse de Jane mais après quelques instants, elle se redressa puis regarda Jane et lui sourit légèrement sans dire un seul mot et sans savoir pourquoi, Jane avait comprit ce que Lisbon voulait. Il l'attira vers lui et elle se recoucha mais cette fois ci en étant dans les bras de Jane. Elle chercha la main de son consultant puis une fois trouvée, elle ne la lâcha plus de toute la nuit. Ils étaient donc entrain de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se tenant la main, et c'est grâce à ça que même avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lisbon réussit à dormir sereinement


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, quand Jane se réveilla, il ne vit personne à coté de lui et commença à avoir peur

Jane : Non, non pas encore !

Il appela Lisbon dans toute la chambre mais il ne vit personne. Il fouilla partout, pas de Lisbon, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain même si c'était quasiment impossible qu'elle soit là. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et il ne vit pas de lumière en dessous de la porte. Il entra donc et à sa plus grande surprise, Lisbon était dans un bain rempli de mousse et avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles. A la seconde où Jane entra, Lisbon cria

Lisbon : JANE !

Il sortit même pas une seconde après qu'il soit rentré content de n'avoir rien vu (ok, j'avoue, s'il l'avait vu il ne s'en aurait pas déplu) pendant que Lisbon elle se mit en boule en montant ses genoux au dessus de sa poitrine pour se cacher, même si avec la mousse on ne voyait déjà absolument rien (mais bon c'était un réflex) Elle retira ses écouteurs, prit un essuie et sortit de son bain. Jane lui s'était assit dans le fauteuil en attendant que sa patronne sorte et 2 min après qu'il s'était assit, Lisbon sortit un essuie autour d'elle

Lisbon : Vous êtes singlé !

Jane : Parce que j'étais censé savoir que vous étiez là

Lisbon : On toc à une porte avant d'entrer

Jane : Vous n'auriez rien entendu avec vos écouteurs

Lisbon : Rassurez-moi, ce n'était qu'une supposition le fait que j'avais des écouteurs, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu le temps de les voir

Jane : Si ça peut vous rassurez …

Lisbon : Mais vous n'avez rien vu … D'autre

Jane : Non Lisbon ne vous inquiétez pas, il y avait bien trop de mousse

Lisbon : Seigneur merci !

Jane : Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'aller prendre un bain sans prévenir, sans un bruit et sans même allumer la lampe de la salle de bain ? J'ai eu peur j'ai cru qu'il vous arrivait la même chose qu'hier

Lisbon : J'allais pas vous réveillez juste pour vous dire que j'allais prendre un bain ! Et pour la lampe elle ne servait à rien il faisait déjà trop clair avec la lumière de dehors

Jane : Et bien la prochaine fois que vous faites ça essayer qu'il y ai au moins une chose qui montre que vous êtes dans la salle de bain. Enfin, sauf si vous voulez refaire la scène d'aujourd'hui

Lisbon : Non, je trouverai quelque chose pour montrer que je suis dedans

Aujourd'hui, Jane et Lisbon avait hésité à aller quelques part où rester dans leurs chambres mais finalement avait décidé d'aller quelque part pour se changer les idées. Jane avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt sur des cartes postales un endroit magnifique et ils avaient décidé d'y aller. Ils louèrent une sorte de petite Jeep (c'est Lisbon qui avait insisté pour avoir cette voiture car elle a toujours voulu voyager dans une Jeep) et ils sont partit à ce magnifique endroit. Ils se sont d'abord arrêté sur un petit parking (genre pour 2 maximum 3 voitures) et avaient continués à pied. Ils se trouvaient désormais en haut d'une falaise et 50m plus bas, il y avait la mer. Ils avaient une magnifique vue et décidèrent de rester la journée ici.

Un moment, Lisbon était assise dos à la falaise, concentrée sur le bouquin qu'elle était entrain de lire. Jane lui profita qu'elle ne le regarde pas pour prendre son appareil photo et prendre une photo d'elle avec la mer qu'on voyait au loin. Jane trouvait la photo magnifique et se dit qu'au moins en rentrant il aurait un petit souvenir d'ici. Ensuite il se positionna correctement pour pouvoir reprendre une photo et avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, il parla à Lisbon

Jane : Vous savez Lisbon, j'ai envie de vous attraper et de vous lancer d'ici au dessus dans l'eau

Lisbon : Dans vos rêves Jane

Jane : Vous pourrez profiter de la vue

Lisbon : Qu'elle chance

Jane : Mais en tombant je vous vous entendre chanter

Lisbon : Chanter quoi ?

Jane : I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky !

Lisbon détacha son regard de son livre en rigolant pour pouvoir voir Jane entrain de chanter mais une fois qu'elle le regarda, elle entendit un TSUT d'appareil photo. Jane avait profité qu'elle le regarde en souriant pour prendre sa photo

Lisbon : Jane ! Arrêtez de me prendre en photo

Jane : Pourquoi ? Elle est magnifique cette photo

Lisbon : C'est ça ! Je ne savais même pas que vous me preniez en photo !

Jane : Justement ! Vous souriez naturellement, vous n'êtes entrain de faire un des fameux sourire ringard comme tout le monde fait quand on sait qu'on nous prend en photo

Lisbon : Non mais sérieusement, supprimez la photo

Jane : Vous ne l'avez même pas vue !

Lisbon : Je ne veux pas la voire ! Je veux juste voir le mot « supprimer » sur l'écran

Jane : Non je la garde cette photo

Lisbon : Jane supprimez la !

Jane : Venez vous-même si vous voulez à ce point la supprimer !

Lisbon se leva et s'approcha de Jane mais celui se leva en vitesse et couru pour ne pas que Lisbon prenne l'appareil

Lisbon : Jane revenez ici !

Ils firent une petite course poursuite dans les plantes et les sentiers et Lisbon, qui au début courrait énervée après Jane, a fini par prendre ça à la rigolade et courait après Jane en rigolant. Jane aussi rigolait et en se retournant, il se rendit compte que Lisbon faisait comme lui et se retourna pour courir à l'envers et prendre une autre photo de Lisbon

Lisbon : Jane !

2/3 minutes plus tard, Jane s'arrêta enfin. Il s'est assit et Lisbon fit de même avant de lui prendre l'appareil photo. Elle alluma l'appareil et vit « Aucune carte SD insérée » sur l'écran

Lisbon : Jane ! Où est-ce que vous avez mis la carte ?

Jane : Qu'elle carte ?

Lisbon : Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi ! Où vous avez mis la carte ?

Jane : C'est bizarre, je ne m'en souviens plus

Lisbon : Rooooh Jane ! Vous m'énervez

Elle poussa Jane

Jane : Elles sont super belles ces photos, pourquoi vous voulez les supprimer ?

Lisbon : Je ne vous crois pas

Jane : Bien sur que si elles sont belles !

Lisbon : Montrez-les moi !

Jane : Oui mais attention ! Au moindre mouvement brusque de votre part, je reprends la carte pour tentative de liquidation de photo !

Lisbon : C'est bon je ne les supprimerez pas vos photos, mais montrez-les moi

Jane prit la carte qui se trouvait dans sa poche et l'inséra dans l'appareil photo. Il ouvrit la galerie photo et regarda la dernière qu'il avait fait de Lisbon entrain de courir. Elle avait un beau sourire et les cheveux au vent, en arrière plant on voyait des petit arbustes qui ne faisait surement pas plus de 50cm de haut, des cailloux qui formait un petit chemin à peine visible et des fleurs avec au loin la mer en contrebas. Le soleil faisait de magnifique reflet dans les cheveux de Lisbon et ses yeux vert émeraude ressortait. C'était une superbe photo

Jane : Alors, elle est superbe cette photo !

Lisbon : Mmh …

Jane : Vous rigolez j'espère !

Lisbon : Elle est belle mais voila quoi

Jane : Je la montrerai aux autres en rentrant à Sacramento si vous ne me croyez pas, vous verrai ce qu'ils diront !

Lisbon : Vous faites ça je vous tue la seconde d'après

Jane : Juste à VanPelt !

Lisbon : Même pas à VanPelt !

Jane : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Parce que je n'ai pas envie que les gens avec qui je travail me voient en short et singlet entrain de courir au bord de l'eau

Jane : Moi pourtant je vous ai vue

Lisbon : Oui mais vous je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

Jane : Dites le moi si je vous ennuie à ce point ! Si vous voulez je retourne

Lisbon : Je n'ai pas eu le choix mais ce n'est pas pour ça que maintenant je regrette ! Sans vous je serais toute seule à m'ennuyer sur un essuie au bord de la piscine

Ils regardèrent la photo de Lisbon quand elle était assise et qu'elle regardait Jane en souriant, cette photo là aussi était magnifique. Puis Lisbon vit que Jane avait prit une 3e photo

Lisbon : Non ! Vous avez pris une photo de moi pendant que je lisais ? Celle la supprimez la !

Jane : Non ! Elle est super belle

Lisbon : C'est ça ! Je ne vous regarde même pas

Jane : Et alors ?!

Lisbon : Allez !

Lisbon toujours assise essaya de prendre l'appareil photo mais Jane leva son bras de plus en plus haut pour ne pas qu'elle l'atteigne et alors qu'elle essaya de prendre l'appareil, un monsieur passa à coté d'eux et les salua

Homme : Bonjour

Lisbon : Bonjour

Jane : Oh monsieur, je peux vous demander un service ?

Homme : Oui

Jane : Vous pouvez prendre une photo de nous deux ?

Lisbon : Non !

Homme : Oui bien sur

Lisbon : Mais non !

Jane : Oh merci beaucoup

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane se leva et donna l'appareil au monsieur et profita que Lisbon soit quelques mètres plus loin pour parler à cet homme

Jane : Oh et n'hésitez pas à en faire plusieurs

Homme : D'accord

Jane : Merci beaucoup

Jane alla près de Lisbon, mit son bras autour de son cou pour que sa main arrive à son épaule et emmena Lisbon plus près de la falaise pour finalement se retourner à avoir la mer en arrière plant. Il mit sa tête contre celle de Lisbon et ils sourirent tout les deux pour la photo, ils étaient mignons tout les deux, on aurait dit un vrai petit couple. Une fois que Jane entendit que la photo était prise, il fit un bisous sur la joue de Lisbon qui elle avait des grands yeux car elle était surprise mais avait toujours le sourire de la photo précédente et un deuxième TSUT se fit entendre. Puis Lisbon fit un petit coup d'épaule sur celle de Jane tout en le regardant et en faisant un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait « t'es vraiment bête » pendant que Jane lui la regardait amusé et un TSUT se fit encore entendre. Jane prit ensuite Lisbon dans ses bras en serrant fort et ils rigolaient tout les deux de bons cœurs quand un 4e TSUT se fit entendre.

Jane alla reprendre son appareil photo et parla avec l'homme

Jane : Merci beaucoup

Homme : De rien

Jane : Vous vous appelez comment ?

Homme : Fréderic

Jane : Et bien je vais t'appeler Fred ! Et dis Fred, tu reste encore ici longtemps ?

Fred : Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Jane lui tendit l'appareil photo

Jane : C'est compliqué de prendre des photos où on est tout les deux dessus, donc est-ce que ça te dérangerait de …

Fred : Oh non pas du tout !

Jane : Merci beaucoup ! Franchement c'est super gentil

Fred : Mais il y a pas de quoi !

Lisbon : Vous parlez de quoi là vous deux ?

Jane : De la magnifique vue !

Jane se dirigea vers Lisbon

Lisbon : C'est ça ! Et je dois vous croire ?

Jane : Comme vous préférez !

Jane se coucha sur l'herbe et fit un signe de tête à Lisbon pour qu'elle vienne et elle se coucha sur son dos tout comme Jane, en utilisant l'épaule de ce dernier comme coussin. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils finirent par fermer les yeux et Lisbon s'endormit pendant que Jane rêva, toujours les yeux fermé. Aucun des deux ne vit Fred arriver avec l'appareil photo de Jane. Il les regarda en souriant puis prit une photo d'eux deux.

Presqu'une demi heure plus tard, Lisbon se réveilla mais elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle était tellement bien. Elle ouvrit donc légèrement les yeux et bougea pour se trouver sur son coté, la tête et une main contre le torse de Jane et une de ses jambes entre celles de son consultant. Elle se rendormit ainsi et une demi heure plus tard, Fred remonta d'une petite balade qui venait de finir et avant de repartir jusqu'à sa voiture, il reprit une photo des deux dormeurs dans leur nouvelle position, déposa l'appareil photo à coté d'eux et repartit finalement. Peut de temps après, Jane et Lisbon se levèrent pour repartir aussi. Jane alluma son appareil et vit les deux nouvelles photos mais ne les montra pas à Lisbon. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la Jeep et rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Ce soir ils avaient commandés des pizzas et mangeaient dans leur fauteuil en regardant la tv. Ils étaient blottis l'un à l'autre et fatigués, ils sont allés couché sans même regardé la fin du film


	9. Chapter 9

Aujourd'hui, Jane et Lisbon avaient décidés d'aller faire les magasins dans le centre commercial qui se trouvait à même pas 5km de l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent fin de matinée et une fois en plein centre du bâtiment, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se sentir petit face à la grandeur de l'édifice

Jane : Merde !

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jane : Il y a trop de choix ! On commence par quoi ?

Lisbon : Je ne sais pas, à vous l'honneur !

Jane regarda tout les magasins autour de lui et entra de celui qui a mon avis était le plus grand. C'était un énorme magasin de vêtement pour hommes et femmes. Lisbon de dirigea instinctivement vers le coté femme et Jane la suivit

Lisbon : Vous comptez vous achetez des vêtements pour femmes ?

Jane : Non, mais je vous suis

Lisbon le regarda de travers puis commença à regarder les vêtements en faisant bouger les cintres uns à uns tandis que Jane mit ses mais dans son dos et regarda en gros dans le magasin avant de voir quelques chose qui l'intéresse et de partir en moins de deux. Il revint près de Lisbon quelques minutes après

Jane : Lisbon

Lisbon : Mmh ?

Il lui afficha un sourire, se retourna, mit un chapeau de paille et des petites lunettes ronde et se montra à Lisbon en faisant le signe « Peace and Love » avec ses doits. Lisbon rigola puis essaya de revenir sérieuse en regardant Jane la tête légèrement de travers et avec un petit sourire

Lisbon : Allez remettre ça où vous l'avez trouvé

Jane partit un grand sourire aux lèvres puis quelques minutes plus tard revint en faisant le même petit rituel qu'il y a quelques minutes mais cette fois ci déguisé d'une ceinture autour de sa tête et des lunettes en formes de guitares en faisant le signe « Rock » avec ses doigts. Lisbon rigola puis prit les lunettes-guitares et les mis

Jane : Waw !

Lisbon : Alors ?

Jane : Magnifique !

Jane approcha sa main des lunettes puis appuya sur un petit bouton qui se trouvait sur le coté et des petites ampoules rouges se mirent à clignoter

Jane : C'est mieux comme ça !

Lisbon : Je suis d'accord

Ils rigolèrent puis commencèrent à essayer plein de choses pour se déguiser (en faisant les magasins avec Jane, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?) Et un moment Jane emmena Lisbon dans une cabine d'essayage et sortit son petit appareil photo de sa poche

Lisbon : Vous rigoles la ?

Jane : Allez Lisbon !

Elle accepta finalement et prirent une photo. Lisbon avait une casquette à l'envers, un T-shirt imitation de maillot de foot 3X trop large et un collier en or avec le signe « $ » dessus pour ressembler à un rappeur. Jane lui avait reprit ses petites lunettes rondes, avait mit un bandana multicolore sur sa tête, et un T-shirt blanc longues manches bouffant aux extrémités des manches et de la taille qui ressemble un peu aux vêtements dans « Aladin » pour ressembler à un hippie. La photo était tordante de rire.

Une fois midi, ils sont allés manger un sandwich dans un petit snack du centre commercial. Ils étaient assis sur un banc l'un à coté de l'autre

Jane : Vous avez pris un sandwich à quoi encore ?

Lisbon : Au poulet, pourquoi ?

Jane : Il à l'aire bon

Lisbon : Il l'est

Jane : Vous me donnez un bout ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas rentable, je n'aime pas le votre

Jane : C'est jambon fromage tomates salade mayo

Lisbon : Et je déteste les tomates et la mayo

Jane : Mais je ne vous en prendrai pas beaucoup

Lisbon : Non

Jane : S'il vous plait

Lisbon : (elle soupira) Un tout petit alors

Jane : Juste une bouchée

Lisbon : Mmh …

Lisbon donna son sandwich à Jane pour qu'il prenne un morceau mais il commença à manger et manger et manger

Lisbon : Jane, mon sandwich !

Jane : Vous avez raison, il est nettement meilleur que le mien

Lisbon : Rendez-le-moi !

Jane : Non, il est trop bon

Lisbon : C'est mon sandwich !

Jane : Plus maintenant

Lisbon : Jane !

Finalement après avoir mordu une dizaine de fois dedans, Jane rendit le sandwich à Lisbon

Lisbon : Vous avez vu tout ce que vous avez mangé ?!

Jane : Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Lisbon : Vous méritez que je vous fasse la même chose !

Jane : Allez-y

Lisbon : J'aime pas les tomates et la mayo !

Jane : Tant pis pour vous

Après avoir mangé, ils sont allés dans d'autres magasins. Un moment, ils sont arrivés dans une parfumerie. Alors que Lisbon sentait plusieurs parfums en en mettant sur des petits papiers prévus pour, elle sentit une superbe odeur (pour homme) derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Jane avec le plus beau des sourires

Jane : Vous avez sentis le parfum ?

Lisbon : Oui

Jane : Vous le trouvez comment ?

Lisbon : Sérieusement ? Il sent vraiment très bon

Jane : Ca je vois, vous vous êtes retournée en moins de deux secondes

Lisbon : Vous mettez souvent du parfum ?

Jane : Mmh non

Lisbon : Vous devriez le prendre, vraiment

Jane : Vous trouvez ?

Lisbon : Oui

Jane : Mmh ouais … Ok … Mais c'est juste pour vous alors

Lisbon : On dirait que c'est une plaie pour vous d'achetez du parfum

Jane : J'ai jamais fort aimé ça

Lisbon : Si vous ne voulez pas le prendre, ne le prenez pas

Jane : Si, je vais le prendre, vous l'aimez bien !

Jane se dirigea à la caisse et acheta le parfum. Puis, ils sont allés dans un magasin de maquillage mais étonnement, c'était Jane qui voulait y aller et pas Lisbon

Jane : Vous devriez vous maquiller Lisbon

Lisbon : Je me maquille, je mets du mascara

Jane : essayez d'ajouter quelque chose, non ?

Lisbon : Je n'aime pas me maquiller, je trouve ça ridicule

Jane prit un crayon brun très clair et le mit devant lui avec Lisbon derrière et ferma un œil pour voir s'il lui irait bien

Jane : Non, pas super

Lisbon : Arrêtez c'est stupide, je ne veux pas me maquiller

Jane : (en parlant à lui-même) Du crayon vert peu être ! Où sont les crayons verts … ?

Lisbon : Et puis, d'où vous savez quel crayon m'irait le mieux ? Vous avez une passion secrète pour le maquillage ?

Jane : Non mais j'offrais souvent du maquillage à Angella, à force je m'y connais

Lisbon : Oh, désolé …

Jane : Ne soyez pas désolée, et puis, au moins, maintenant je sais que c'est ce crayon qu'il vous faut

Il lui montra un crayon vert un peu foncé

Lisbon : Je ne veux pas de maquillage

Jane : Allez, je vous l'offre

Lisbon : Jane

Jane : Essayez-le maintenant au moins, et s'il ne vous plait pas, c'est bon, je n'insisterai pas

Lisbon prit un regard exaspérée alors que Jane s'approcha d'elle

Jane : Fermez les yeux

Lisbon : Je sais le faire toute seule

Jane : Oui mais je veux que ce soit une surprise

Lisbon ferma les yeux à contre cœur et Jane lui mit le crayon sur ses paupières. Une fois fini

Jane : Voilà ! Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et se vit dans un miroir. C'est vrai qu'il lui allait super bien ce crayon, ça faisait ressortir la couleur des ses yeux

Jane : Ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas

Lisbon : J'ai le regret de vous dire que .. Si, il est beau

Jane : Faites pas cette mine là, c'est une bonne nouvelle

Lisbon : Non, car s'il n'était pas beau vous auriez arrêté d'insister pour que je l'achète

Jane : Je n'ai jamais dis que vous alliez l'acheter, c'est moi qui vous l'achète

Lisbon : Jane, non

Jane : Si, ça me fait plaisir

Finalement Jane lui acheta le crayon. Un peu plus tard, ils passèrent devant un marchand de glace

Jane : Oh des glaces !

Lisbon : Vous voulez une glace ?

Jane : Oui, je vous en offre une ?

Lisbon : Non, vous m'avez déjà payé le sandwich et le crayon, maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous offrir quelque chose

Jane : Soyez pas ridicule, ce n'est pas la mort de payer un sandwich et un crayon

Lisbon : Non mais j'insiste, ici c'est moi qui vous l'offre

Lisbon se dirigea vers le glacier et regarda les différentes boules suivie par Jane. Elle avait opté pour une boule cookies alors que Jane avait prit une boule melon

Jane : Elle à l'aire bonne votre glace

Lisbon : Ah non cette fois-ci je ne vous en donne plus, vous allez tout me prendre aussi non

Jane : Oh s'il vous plait

Lisbon : Vous me faite gouter la votre alors

Jane : Marché conclu

Ils échangèrent de glace et Lisbon commença à tout manger

Jane : Vous vous vengez de tout à l'heure Lisbon, ce n'est pas bien

Lisbon : Vous l'avez mérité

Jane : Vous allez me la rendre quand même ?

Lisbon : Je ne sais pas ..

Jane : Si vous ne me la rendez pas je garde la votre aussi

Lisbon : D'accord

Finalement, Jane termina la glace de Lisbon et elle termina celle de Jane. Peu de temps après, ils sont allés dans une bijouterie. Lisbon regardait des bracelets quand Jane arriva de son coté

Jane : Vous, vous avez craqué sur un de ces bracelets !

Lisbon : Non pas spécialement

Jane : Arrêtez, vous êtes entrain de les regarder depuis 20 minutes

Lisbon : Oui c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment beaux

Jane : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Lisbon : Oh ça va ! Bon, on devrait rentrer

Jane : Oui, vous avez raison

Lisbon et Jane repartirent vers la sortie mais une fois en dehors du centre commercial, Jane s'arrêta brusquement

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Jane : Restez là, j'arrive dans deux minutes

Lisbon : Qu-quoi ? Mais attendez, Jane !

Trop tard, il était déjà rentré en courant dans le bâtiment. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lisbon était assise sur un muret attendant impatiemment Jane, ce qui arriva de suite

Lisbon : Ah enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais ?

Jane : J'avais oublié mon porte feuille

Lisbon : Et vous l'avez ?

Jane : Oui, une chance que personne ne me l'ai prit

Ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel. Ils mangèrent au resto puis montèrent à leur chambre. Ils se sont mis en pyjama l'un après l'autre (sans oublier que Lisbon mettait toutes les nuits son fameux t-shirt trop grand et une culotte) puis Lisbon se mit dans le lit pendant que Jane était encore dans la salle de bain. Il arriva peu de temps après et s'installa à coté de Lisbon qui elle sut reconnaitre parfaitement le parfum que Jane venait d'acheter. Lisbon se colla à Jane en lui faisant un câlin

Jane : Lisbon, que d'attention ce soir !

Lisbon : Mmh … Vous sentez trop bon !

Jane : A ce point là ?

Lisbon : Oui ! Il sent tellement bon ce parfum ! Si vous en mettez je ne vais pas me priver

Jane : Voila une bonne chose, je l'ai acheté pour vous de toute façon

Lisbon : Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

Jane se redressa pour s'assoir

Lisbon : Mmh … J'étais bien mise …

Jane : J'ai un cadeau pour vous

Lisbon : Moi ?

Jane : Non, je parlais au coussin

Lisbon : (elle sourit) Quand vous êtes rentrez dans le magasin pour la 2e fois en prétendant avoir perdu votre porte feuille, je l'avais vu dans votre dans votre poche

Jane : La prochaine fois j'essayerai de trouver une meilleure excuse

Lisbon : Oui

Jane : Bon, tenez

Il tendit à Lisbon une boite noire

Lisbon : Jane, je ..

Jane : Allez-y, ouvrez-la

Lisbon ouvrit la boite et vit à l'intérieur un magnifique bracelet en or. C'était un de ceux qu'elle regardait quelques heures avant à la bijouterie et c'était justement celui qu'elle préférait. C'était une fine chaine en vrai or avec un petit cœur d'accroché qui était en argent et il comportait des vrais petits diamants sur le contour du cœur. Il était vraiment superbe

Lisbon : Jane, il est magnifique, merci, merci beaucoup

Jane : Je suis content qu'il vous plaise

Lisbon : Je l'adore !

Jane : Donc j'ai bien choisi

Lisbon : Oui, mais, comment vous avez fait ? Je veux dire, il y en avait 7 de bracelets ! Comment vous avez su que c'était celui-ci que je préférais ?

Jane : Et après 10 ans de travail commun vous me le demandez encore ?

Lisbon : (souriant) Monsieur le Mentalist sait tout

Jane : Attendez je vais vous le mettre

Il prit le bracelet et l'enroula autour du poignet de Lisbon pour ensuite fermer délicatement la petite attache et de regarder le bijou autour du poignet

Jane : Il est encore plus beau quand vous le portez

Lisbon : Il est magnifique tout cour !

Lisbon le regarda de tout les cotés, elle aimait vraiment fort ce bracelet. Puis, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle regarda Jane très sérieuse

Lisbon : Jane …

Jane : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lisbon : C'est- .. Ce bracelet, ce n'est pas une imitation

Jane : Je le sais, je n'allais pas vous offrir une imitation quand même

Lisbon : Ce que je veux dire c'est que, pour le prix …

Jane : Lisbon, normalement la personne qui reçoit un cadeau ne doit pas connaître le prix

Lisbon : Mais moi je l'ai vu dans la vitrine

Jane : Je sais

Lisbon : Et il y avait 4 chiffres sur l'étiquette

Jane : Ne parlez pas du prix, ça n'a rien d'important

Lisbon : Si, il y avait 4 chiffres, 4 ! Vous ne venez pas de dépenser dans les cents mais dans les MILLES euros pour moi, Jane c'est trop

Jane : Je l'avais dis qu'on de devait pas parler de prix …

Lisbon : Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir dépensé autant pour moi ?

Jane : Quand on aime on ne compta pas, pas vrai ? Et vous aviez l'aire de vraiment l'aimer beaucoup ce bracelet

Lisbon : Oui c'est vrai, et je l'aime encore plus maintenant que vous me l'avez offert

Lisbon regarda son bracelet en souriant puis regarda Jane avec les yeux les plus sincères et le sourire le plus doux qu'il n'a jamais vu

Lisbon : Merci beaucoup Jane

Elle le prit dans ses bras aussi fort que si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Tellement fort qu'elle le fit basculé sur son dos avec donc Lisbon au dessus de lui. Ils rigolèrent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils s'endormirent aussi heureux qu'un enfant devant une statue en chocolat, et c'est vrai qu'au fond, ce sont toujours des grands enfants …


	10. Chapter 10

En ce beau vendredi sur la belle île d'Hawaii, Jane et Lisbon avait décidé de ne rien faire aujourd'hui. Il était tout les deux affalé sur le fauteuil de leur chambre. Jane avait son dos appuyé contre un des bras du fauteuil et était assit de travers. Il avait une jambe collée au dos du fauteuil et une autre jambe qui était à terre. Lisbon elle était assise entre les jambes de son consultant, son dos appuyé contre le torse de ce dernier. Jane était en pyjama (donc en bête t-shirt et en short) tandis que Lisbon portait encore son fameux t-shirt 2X trop grand et une culotte. Ils avaient tout les deux un jeu de carte en main et il y avait deux paquets de carte sur la table devant eux. Il y avait une pile face cachée et une pile face visible

Jane : Je sens que vous allez mettre votre 10 de trèfle, ou bien un de vos carreaux

Lisbon regarda son jeu attentivement puis déposa un 7 de cœur

Jane : Justement la carte qu'il me fallait

Lisbon : Mais c'est pas possible ! Il vous faut toutes mes cartes !

Jane : Non, vos carreaux et votre 10 de trèfle ne m'intéressent pas, mais vous voulez tellement de je perde que vous en devenez trop naïve

Lisbon : Mais comment vous savez mon jeu déjà ? Vous trichez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de jouer au cartes avec un tricheur professionnel ?

Jane : Moi ? Tricher ?

Lisbon : Je sais très bien que vous regardez mes cartes

Jane : En même temps vu la position dans laquelle vous êtes, c'est dur de ne pas regarder

Lisbon : J'en peux rien si vous êtes confortable !

Jane : Génial ! J'ai trouvé un domaine pour lequel je suis doué !

Lisbon : Une chaise

Jane : Non mais imaginez, un jour je discute avec quelqu'un qui un moment me demande « a part ça, vous êtes doué en quoi dans la vie ? » et moi je lui répondrai « et bien, il parait que je suis très doué en tant que chaise pour ma patronne »

Lisbon : Moi je trouve ça chouette, c'est un bon début

Jane n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvra en vitesse laissant entrer VanPelt, Rigsby et Cho leurs mains remplies de valises

Les 3 : Bonjour patron ! Et, euh … Jane ?

Lisbon : Qu'est- .. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lisbon essaya de se lever mais Jane la retenu

Jane : Attendez, j'étais entrain de gagner !

Lisbon prit la dernière carte sur la pile face visible que Jane venait de déposer, commença à faire des paquets de 3 et 4 cartes avec son jeu puis déposa sa dernière carte face cachée en plein milieu de tout

Lisbon : Gagné !

Lisbon s'approcha de ses trois collègues

Cho : Et vieux, tu fais quoi dans la chambre du patron ?

Jane montra son jeu de carte en guise de réponse puis s'approcha à son tour

Rigsby : Désolé, on vous dérangeait peut-être ..?

Lisbon : Non pas du tout, pourquoi cette question ?

Rigsby : Vu votre tenue, et euh … La position dans laquelle vous étiez avec Jane …

VanPelt : Oh mon dieu ! Vous sortez ensemble ?!

Lisbon regarda Jane puis VanPelt

Lisbon : Hein ?! Euh non ! Bien sur que non ! On ne faisait que jouer aux cartes VanPelt

VanPelt : Mais vous étiez dans ses bras …

Jane : Lisbon m'a trouvé une vocation

Lisbon : (rigola en regardant Jane puis VanPelt) Oui, c'est la meilleure chaise que je connaisse, tu devais essayer ! C'est inné chez lui !

VanPelt : Non merci …

Lisbon : Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Cho : Hightower nous laisse quelques jours de congés pour nous reposer

Jane : Donc vous avez prit une chambre dans l'hôtel

Rigsby : Et bien en faite euh …

VanPelt : Il faut réserver minimum 2 semaines à l'avance donc c'était trop tard et euh … On pensait que je pourrais dormir ici avec le patron …

Rigsby : … Et Cho et moi dans la chambre de Jane

VanPelt : Mais on a tout prévu !

Cho : Ils m'ont obligé à acheter un matelas gonflable pour venir

Lisbon et Jane se regardèrent assez tendu

VanPelt : Il y a un problème ?

Lisbon : En quelques sortes

Jane : Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre, pour nous deux

VanPelt mit ses mains devant sa bouche

VanPelt : Vous dormez ensemble depuis le début des vacances ?!

Lisbon : … Oui …

Jane : S'il te plait Grace ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs tout de suite …

VanPelt : Non non …

Lisbon : et vous restez combien de temps ?

Rigsby : 4 jours aujourd'hui compris

Jane : Génial ! Bein rentrez quand même

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, gonflèrent les matelas, firent les lits, rangèrent leurs affaires, … Pendant que Lisbon elle se changea (faut pas exagérer non plus, Jane c'était la limite, elle n'allait pas se promener en culotte devant ses collègues) Puis les trois nouveaux venus avaient envie d'aller à la piscine donc à tour de rôle ils sont allés dans la salle de bain pour mettre leurs bikinis et shorts ainsi que des vêtements pas dessus pour le trajet. Une fois à la piscine, chacun prit un transat, les uns à cotés des autres et commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements pour se trouver en maillots. Lisbon trouvait que Cho avait encore plus de muscles qu'elle le croyait (pour vous dire) que Rigsby était pas mal non plus et que VanPelt elle avait un cops de rêve. Qu'elle équipe de mannequin elle avait dis-donc ! Ils étaient tous un peu gênés des se voir dans ces tenues, mais avec le temps ils allaient s'y faire.

Jane : si un jour j'avais imaginé qu'on serait tous au bord de la piscine en maillots, je n'y aurais pas cru !

Les trois hommes plongèrent dans la piscine alors que les deux femmes restèrent sur leurs transats pour bronzer. Un moment, VanPelt regarda Lisbon et vit son magnifique bracelet

VanPelt : Patron ! Votre bracelet, il est magnifique !

Lisbon : Merci, mais appelle moi Teresa ou Lisbon mais pas Patron, on n'est pas au boulot

VanPelt : Et bien Lisbon il est magnifique

Lisbon : c'est gentil

VanPelt : Où l'avez-vous reçu ?

Lisbon : C'est .. Euh .. Jane qui me l'a offert

VanPelt : Et bien dis donc !

Lisbon : Quoi ?

VanPelt : Vous deux vous changez depuis que vous êtes partis

Lisbon : Ah bon ?

VanPelt : Vous êtes plus … Proche

Lisbon : Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle lui dit non alors qu'elle sait très bien que les choses ont changées, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer

VanPelt : On vous a trouvée en culotte dans ses bras, vous n'avez aucune gêne de vous montrer en bikini devant lui, -

Lisbon : Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on se voit tout les jours comme ça aussi

VanPelt : Quand vous vous êtes mise en bikini vous avez été près de lui pour qu'il vous aide à fermer une bretelle de votre bikini qui c'était détachée

Lisbon : Ce, c'était lui le plus proche de moi

VanPelt : Il vous offre un magnifique bracelet qui vient sûrement d'un des plus grands bijoutiers d'Hawaii

Lisbon : Oui mais j-

Jane : Lisbon ! Vous ne venez pas dans l'eau ?

Lisbon : Non, je suis bien ici

Jane : Aller Lisboooooon !

Lisbon : Non !

Jane : ne m'obliger pas à faire comme la dernière fois !

Lisbon : Non, Jane non !

Jane : Désolé mais, on s'ennuie un peu sans vous dans la piscine

Lisbon : Non ! Non ! Non !

Jane prit Lisbon comme la dernière fois et sauta avec elle dans ses bras

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : J'ai un colis pour celui qui veut ! Qui rattrape ?

Lisbon : Non non non non non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Cho : Vas-y je rattrape !

Lisbon regarda Jane avec des yeux dépité

Lisbon : Non Jane …

Jane : (souriant) Pourquoi ? Vous allez voler ! CHO !

Il lança Lisbon et l'aire qui elle se disait que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Elle atterri trois mètres plus loin dans les bras de Cho

Cho : Bonjour patron

Lisbon : Cho !

Cho : Rigsby à toi !

Cho lança Lisbon dans les bras de Rigsby qui la rattrapa

Rigsby : Vous vous amusez patron ?

Lisbon : (ironiquement) Oui, j'ai l'aire de vraiment m'amuser

Rigsby : Tant mieux. Jane !

Rigsby lança Lisbon mais il rata son coup et elle a atterrit deux mètres à coté de Jane, dans les bras de … Anthony. En sortant la tête de l'eau, elle croyait voir la tête de son beau consultant avec ses bouclettes dorées mais vit à la place Anthony un grand sourire aux lèvres

Anthony : Bonjour princesse

Jane qui reconnut Anthony se précipita vers lui

Jane : Lâche-la !

Jane attrapa Lisbon qui elle était contente de revoir la tête de Jane

Anthony : Comme on se retrouve, tu l'as partage avec d'autres mecs maintenant, ce n'est pas bien ça !

Jane : Tu peux la fermer oui ! Aller viens Lisbon

Et alors qu'ils partaient, Anthony attrapa le bras de Lisbon

Anthony : Elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait partir, qui sait elle veut peut être rester près de moi

Lisbon : Tu crois sérieusement que je voudrais rester près d'un salopard comme toi ?

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent

Rigsby : C'est un ami à vous ?

Jane : Non, plutôt le contraire

Anthony : C'est qui eux

Cho : On fait partie de la police

Anthony : Wow ! Il y a combien de flic ici ?

Rigsby : Quelques uns, pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on découvre quelque chose sur toi ?

Lisbon : Pas la peine, je le sais déjà il mériterait d'aller en prison

Cho : Tu sais, Lisbon est notre patronne, il suffit qu'elle nous dise quelque chose et on le fait

Ils s'approchèrent d'Anthony

Lisbon : Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver, donc il est tout à vous

Cho : On part dans quatre jours, si d'ici là tu te barre, on te retrouvera et on te massacra, donc un conseil, reste dans l'hôtel d'ici là et ne fais pas de bêtise

Anthony : Vous êtes des marrants vous ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

Lisbon : Anthony McKenzy

Rigsby : Et bien voilà !

Anthony : Merde !

Il partit en courant mais personne ne lui courra après, ils restèrent là à le regarder partir en se débâtant dans l'eau

Rigsby : Un vrai perdu celui là ! Pourquoi il devrait aller en prison ?

Lisbon n'avait pas trop envie de répondre vu que ça l'a concernait personnellement, et Jane le remarqua donc décida de parler à sa place

Jane : On l'a vu agresser une fille tout près de l'hôtel

Rigsby : Et maintenant la fille ?

Lisbon : Elle était venue en vacance avec un ami je crois et, il a su la rassurée et l'aidée donc elle va nettement mieux

Lisbon sourit alors que Jane comprit qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle venait de dire et que « l'ami » c'était lui

Au soir ils sont tous partis manger dans le resto de l'hôtel puis retournèrent à leur chambre. Ils avaient collés les matelas de VanPelt et Rigsby d'un coté du vrai lit tandis que Cho se trouvait au pied du lit, sur son matelas mais seul. Lisbon sortit de la salle de bain en dernière munie d'un pyjama et Jane s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

Jane : (chuchotant) Je crois que je peux oublier votre t-shirt culotte pour les quatre jours qui viennent …

Lisbon fit une tape dans le ventre de Jane avant d'aller dans son lit alors que VanPelt et Rigsby se regardait en échangent des sourire vu le comportement de la patronne et de Jane. Une fois tous couché et les lumières éteintes, pas question pour Jane et Lisbon de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de peur qu'un de leurs collègues ne les voient le lendemain matin. Mais quand ils ne sont pas collés, c'est vrai que le lit parait plus serrant

Lisbon : Jane, arrêtez de prendre toute la place

Jane : Toute la place ? Je suis au bord !

Lisbon : C'est ça, vous êtes en plein milieu du lit

Jane : Ok

Jane bougea et colla son torse au dos de Lisbon

Jane : Voila

Lisbon : Non Jane !

Jane : Quoi ?

Lisbon : On ne va pas dormir ainsi !

Jane : Pourquoi pas ?

Lisbon : (chuchotant dans l'oreille) On n'est pas seuls je te signal

Jane : Et alors, on s'en fou

Lisbon : Non !

VanPelt : (à moitié endormie) Vous pouvez vous taire ? On ne sait pas dormir

Lisbon : Allez dire ça à Jane !

Jane : Moi ? C'est vous qui êtes entrain de vous plaindre !

Lisbon : C'est de votre faute !

Cho : Ne me dites pas que c'est ainsi toutes les nuits !

Lisbon : Normalement non

Cho : Normalement …

Jane : Rho la la !

Jane se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. On vit par la porte qu'il mettait de l'eau dans ses mains puis se mouilla le visage avec. Il le fit deux trois fois puis s'essuya et vint se recoucher près de Lisbon mais celle-ci c'était endormie en plein milieu du lit. Jane se coucha alors contre elle et la porta doucement pour qu'elle soit appuyée contre son torse. Une fois mise, toujours en dormant, elle passa ses bras autour de Jane et il s'endormit à son tour


	11. Chapter 11

Au petit matin, alors que VanPelt se leva en première pour avoir accès à la douche sans attendre, elle vit dans le lit la position dans laquelle étaient Jane et Lisbon. La jolie brune était appuyée contre le torse de Jane tout en l'enlaçant avec ses bras alors que Jane lui aussi entourait Lisbon de ses bras. VanPelt se dit qu'il était vraiment fait pour être ensemble et que tout les deux devraient un jour décider d'avouer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Pour prouver à sa patronne qu'ils étaient bel et bien entrain de se rapprocher, VanPelt chercha l'appareil photo de Jane et une fois trouvé, prit une photo. Elle l'a regarda pour voir si elle était belle puis découvrit toutes les autres photos. Celle où ils étaient déguisés l'a fit beaucoup rire, celles où ils sont à deux, elle se dit qu'on dirait vraiment un petit couple et celle où Lisbon était seule, elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle redéposa l'appareil pour faire semblant de rien et partit dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard quand Lisbon se réveilla, elle regarda en direction de Jane qui venait à peine de se réveiller lui aussi.

Jane : Bonjour Lisbon

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans ses bras et se retira en quatrième vitesse pour que personne ne la voit. Elle regarda ensuite après les autres dans la chambre, VanPelt et Rigsby étaient entrain de parler dans le fauteuil tandis que Cho se baladait dans la chambre une tasse à la main

Cho : Pas la peine de faire semblant patron, on vous a tous vu dormir dans les bras de Jane

VanPelt : On comprend pourquoi hier à un moment vous avez arrêté de parler

Jane rigola tout seul alors que Lisbon prit des couleurs aux joues. Elle entama la conversation pour changer de sujet au plus vite

Lisbon : Bon, personne n'a envie de déjeuner ?

Ils s'habillèrent puis commandèrent à manger dans la chambre

Rigsby : Alors patron, il est aussi confortable pour dormir que pour jouer aux cartes Jane ?

Lisbon lui donna une tape sur l'épaule alors que les autres se mirent à rigoler

Lisbon : Mais que se soit claire pour vous trois, arrêtez de m'appeler « patron » je déteste ça car on est en vacance et pas au travail !

Les 3 : D'accord

Lisbon : Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Jane : Ca vous tente un tour en bateau ?

Lisbon : Non ! Plus de bateau ! Tout sauf ça !

Jane : Et bien que quelqu'un propose quelque chose alors

VanPelt : Je ne sais pas …

Rigsby : On peut juste aller faire un tour, et si on voit quelque chose sur le chemin d'intéressant et bien on y va !

VanPelt : Oui c'est une bonne idée

Lisbon regarda Jane un grand sourire aux lèvres

Jane : Ne me dites rien Lisbon, je sais ce que vous voulez et je vais de ce pas voir à l'accueil si la Jeep est libre

Lisbon : Génial !

Jane sortit de la chambre

Cho : Une Jeep ?

Lisbon : Oui, vous n'aimez pas voyager en Jeep ?

Cho : Si, mais pourquoi une Jeep ?

Lisbon : Je ne sais pas, c'est chouette les Jeeps

VanPelt : Vous dites que vous ne savez pas mais Jane lui avait l'aire de savoir pourquoi

Lisbon : Oui, parce que j'aime bien les Jeeps

Jane arriva peu de temps après une tête triste

Jane : Désolé Lisbon, un couple avec deux enfants l'on déjà prise

Lisbon : Oh .. Et donc ?

Jane : J'ai pris ce qu'il restait, une bête Volvo

Lisbon : Ouais … C'est pas grave. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller pour me préparer à partir

Jane : J'y vais en deuxième

Lisbon rentra dans la salle de bain puis sous la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau puis en se lavant chantonnait légèrement quand elle entendit des bruits à coté d'elle. Elle regarda derrière le rideau de la douche doucement et vit Jane entrain de retirer le t-shirt de son pyjama. Elle tint le rideau de la douche correctement pour ne pas que Jane l'a voit nue

Lisbon : JANE !

Jane : Quoi ?

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Jane : On est cinq à devoir passer dans la salle de bain, donc je passe en même temps que vous pour aller plus vite. Rigsby et VanPelt feront la même chose. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien retourner derrière le rideau pour que je puisse me changer se serait bien

Lisbon : Comment vous êtes rentré dans la salle de bain ?

Jane : Avec une petite pince en métal, très facile

Lisbon : Je suis sous la douche !

Jane : Je le sais merci

Lisbon : Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je prends ma douche ! Donc je- … Je suis nue Jane !

Jane : (ironiquement) Non c'est vrai ? Je croyais que vous preniez votre douche en pyjama

Lisbon : Pourquoi vous êtes venu dans la salle de bain en forçant la serrure pendant que je prenais ma douche ? Et le tout sans un bruit ! I-Imaginez que je ne vous ai toujours pas entendu au moment où je sortirai de la douche ?!

Jane : Ah ça c'est votre problème

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Ca va, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça

Lisbon : Sortez de la salle de bain !

Jane : Si je refuse, vous allez venir pour me faire sortir ? Ca m'étonnerait vu que vous ne prenez pas votre douche en pyjama

Lisbon : Vous me pompez l'aire !

Jane : Retournez derrière le rideau et ne sortez pas dans les deux minutes qui viennent. C'est juste un petit conseil …

Lisbon se remit derrière le rideau

Jane : Pourquoi vous ne chantonnez plus ? J'aimais bien …

Lisbon : Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais continuer de prendre ma douche et chantonner en sachant que vous êtes à même pas un mètre de moi ?

Jane : Lisbon, il y a le rideau qui nous sépare

Lisbon : Ca ne change rien

Jane : Si vous voulez je veux bien vous aider à vous laver, maintenant que je suis dans le même état que vous je veux bien prendra ma douche avec vous

Lisbon fit des gros yeux et sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur en pensant que lui aussi ne portait plus de vêtement, et qu'il était juste à coté d'elle

Jane : Vous ne répondez pas Lisbon ? Vous hésitez ?

Lisbon : Même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous !

Jane : Parce que vous avez prit du temps pour répondre. Ah mais oui, c'est le « dans le même état que vous » qui vous a rendue nerveuse

Lisbon : Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu normal aussi ?

Jane mit sa main sur le rideau et la bougea pour que Lisbon de l'autre coté vit bien qu'il était contre ce rideau qui les séparait

Lisbon : Jane arrêtez !

Jane : Oh la la Lisbon ! Comme vous êtes nerveuse

Lisbon : Ca vous dérangerait de sortir pour que je puisse me changer ?!

Jane : Attendez deux minutes

Lisbon se dit que si ça continuait elle allait faire un syncope et que ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire vu que Jane viendrait voir ce qu'elle a. Jane s'habilla et deux minutes après, prit un essuie et le tendit vers Lisbon. Donc il passa son bras de l'autre coté du rideau mais sans regarder

Jane : Tenez Lisbon

Lisbon le prit aussi embarrassée qu'énervée

Lisbon : C'est gentil

Jane ouvrit la porte mais avant de sortir, parla une dernière fois à Lisbon

Jane : Oh euh, Lisbon, J'ai oublié de vous dire, je ne sais pas refermer une porte à clé avec une pince donc en sortant si vous voulez toujours vous enfermez n'oubliez pas de tourner la clé

Une fois sortit, Lisbon sortit de la douche puis se changea, se mit un peu de mascara et de son nouveau crayon et remarqua une légère odeur de parfum pour homme, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Jane en avait mit. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain

Lisbon : J'ai finit, c'est pour celui qui veut !

Cho : Ok !

Cho rentra dans la salle de bain et Lisbon s'installa dans le fauteuil

Jane : VanPelt a sentit le parfum que je mettais et trouve qu'il sent extrêmement bon

VanPelt : Oui, je comptais prendre le même pour Wayne

Lisbon : Ah non, il y en avait tout plein qui sentait vraiment bon et vous aurez le choix mais celui là c'est celui de Jane

Jane : Et bien Lisbon je ne vous imaginais pas aussi … possessive

Lisbon : Ce parfum c'est mon petit plaisir personnel, vous n'allez pas me le retirer !

Jane : Bien sur que non !

Une heure plus tard, il était tous près et descendirent pour chercher la voiture et une fois sur le parking, Lisbon vit une Jeep

Jane : Elle vous plait la voiture

Lisbon : Vous rigolez là ! Oh c'est génial !

En disant cette phrase, elle prit Jane dans ses bras, ce qui lui paru normal vu que depuis le début des vacances ils se prenaient dans les bras sans se poser de questions, mais une fois qu'elle se détacha de Jane, elle vit les yeux de ses collègues fixé sur elle et pour détendre un peu le groupe, Jane parla à tout le monde

Jane : Aller tout le monde en voiture !

Ils montèrent et Cho insista pour conduire car il n'y avait que Jane qui voulait bien mais préférait conduire il sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Jane à sa place. Ils roulèrent dans de magnifiques sentiers, montagnes, champs, au bord de l'eau, sur des ponts, oui ! Il traversait un pond au milieu de la montagne quand Jane demanda d'arrêter la voiture. Une fois garée, Jane descendit et regarda en dessous du pont et vit une petite rivière

Jane : Tout le monde à mit son maillot en dessous de ses vêtements pas vrai ?

TOUS : Oui

Jane : Et bien parfait ! Suivez-moi !

Il réussit à se créer un passage entre les plantes pour finalement descendre jusqu'à la rivière et tout le monde le suivit. Une fois tous là

Jane : Bon, si personne ne se décide …

Il retira son t-shirt puis sont pantalon et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau

Jane : Qui me suit ?

Rigsby fut le deuxième dans l'eau suivit de près par VanPelt et Cho pendant que, toujours habillée, Lisbon ne faisait de mettre ses pieds dans l'eau

Jane : Vous faites quoi là Lisbon ?

Lisbon : Vous avez sentit la température de l'eau ? Pas question que j'aille dedans

Jane : Le tout c'est de ne pas hésiter

Lisbon : Et bien c'est dommage mais je n'hésite même pas, c'est sur et certain, je n'irai pas dedans !

Jane : Aller, une fois qu'on y est elle est bonne

Lisbon : Non merci

Jane arriva près d'elle en nageant puis une fois à sa hauteur, tira sur ses pieds et elle tomba dans l'eau

Lisbon : Jane ! Vous êtes fou !

Jane : Avouez qu'elle est bonne hein !

Lisbon : Elle est glaciale ! Et en plus vous m'avez jetée dans l'eau toute habillée !

Jane s'approcha de Lisbon, prit son singlet et commença à lui retirer

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Et bien quoi ! Retirez vos vêtements et faites-les sécher ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ?

Ils sortirent de l'eau

Jane : Attendez-moi là !

Il remonta le sentier et arriva au dessus du pont pendant que Lisbon commençait à retirer son singlet trempé. Une fois au dessus

Cho : Qu'est-ce que tu fous vieux ?!

Jane : L'eau est profonde juste en dessous de moi ?

Lisbon : Vous êtes singlés ?! Ne sautez pas !

Rigsby : Ouais, il y a quelques bons mètres de profondeurs, tu peux sans problème !

Lisbon : Non ! Jane arrêtez ! Il y a au moins 6/7 mètres de haut !

Jane recula et les quatre collègues en dessus ne le virent plus. Puis un moment le vit courir vers le bord et sauta pour atterrir 7 mètres en dessous dans l'eau. Mais il y a eut un problème, il ne remontait pas à la surface.

Lisbon : Jane, non, non … Remontez Jane, remontez ! Remontez !

Ca faisait entre 20 et 30 secondes qu'il était au fond et il ne bougeait plus. Lisbon s'inquiéta de plus en plus puis sans réfléchir plongea dans l'eau pour aller l'aider. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trouble dans l'eau mais vit Jane s'accrochant à un rocher entrain de la regarder avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de sa patronne, l'a prit dans ses bras et remonta avec elle. Une fois à la surface, ils respirèrent tout les deux puis Jane lui fit un câlin un rigolant

Jane : Lisbon vous m'avez sauvée la vie ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! Merci beaucoup ma patronne chérie ! Sans vous je serais encore au fond à me noyer !

Bien sur il rigolait en disant ça, il avait fait exprès de s'accrocher au fond pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Lisbon en comprenant l'éclaboussa du mieux qu'elle peut !

Lisbon : Oh vous m'agacez de plus en plus !

Elle sortit de l'eau et Jane s'approcha du bord pour lui parler

Jane : Je rigolais

Lisbon : Et bien moi non ! J'ai eu peur je croyais que vous étiez réellement entrain de vous noyer

Jane : C'était le but

VanPelt : Elle était presqu'au sanglot !

Jane : Ah oui ?

Lisbon : Non, pas jusque là !

Jane : Mmh mmh … Intéressant, Lisbon qui a peur pour moi

Lisbon : Vous ne bougiez même plus !

Après près d'une heure en plus passée dans cet endroit, ils remontèrent puis retournèrent à l'hôtel. Ce soir ils avaient commandé des pizzas et mangeaient dans la chambre. Une fois fini, ils avaient décidé de faire un jeu : Papito. Ce jeu consiste à ce que chaque personne écrit sur deux papiers des gages ou des questions puis on les mets tous dans un plats au milieu et chacun à son tour prend un papier et fais ce qu'il y a dessus. Ils firent donc comme les règles l'indiquent puis désignèrent Rigsby comme premier joueur pour piocher un papier. Il le prit donc, l'ouvra et le lit à voix haute :

Rigsby : _« Tu dois boire un verre tout en retirant un de tes vêtements, le mieux serait ton dessus_ » Ok, facile ! Cho, serre-moi un verre !

Cho lui servit un verre de Tequila et fit ce que le papier demandait sans problème et une fois fait, il devait choisir qui serait le joueur 2

Rigsby : Grace, je t'en prie

Elle prit un papier puis le lit à voix haute

Grace : « _Tu vas te mettre en maillot jusqu'à ce que la partie se termine_ » C'est ça !

Jane : Aller VanPelt !

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et sortit dans un magnifique bikini et faisait ressortir son corps de rêve

VanPelt : Voilà, Jane à toi !

Il hésita sur quel papier prendre puis en prit deux, les regarda et en jeta un avant d'ouvrir l'autre

Jane : « _Tu dois aller sous la douche. Les autres choisissent avec quel vêtement, quel degré et combien de temps_ » Oh non, je me suis fais prendre par mon propre mot !

Lisbon : Non ! On ne peut pas dire quel mot on a écrit ! Mais vous avez bien choisit, vous allez me suivre

Lisbon attrapa Jane et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec suivie pas les autres. Elle mit la température au plus froid, fit entré Jane tout habillé, tint le pommeau de douche dans sa direction et tourna le bouton pour ensuite arrosé Jane. Elle prit soin de bien le trempé de tout les cotés et une fois qu'il fut dégoulinant de tout les cotés, elle arrêta l'eau

Lisbon : Une bonne vengeance de la dernière fois à minuit et demie où vous m'aviez jetée dans le bain

Jane : Ok, c'est un gage que j'avais amplement mérité … Cho, t'es le prochain

Cho : Ok … Bon, « Tu vas aller en bas et si tu es une fille, réussir à avoir le numéro d'un beau mec et si tu es un garçon le numéro d'une belle fille »

Ils descendirent tous et une fois une belle fille repérée, il s'approcha, lui paya en verre et la complimenta. De loin, les quatre autres n'entendirent rien mais après quelques minutes, il revint avec un papier muni de quelques chiffres et du rouge à lèvre formant la trace des lèvres de la fille

Rigsby : Et bien vieux ! Tu n'y vas pas de main morte !

Ils remontèrent et ce fut à Lisbon de prendre un papier. Elle le lit à voix haute

Lisbon : « Tu vas retirer ton dessus pour le reste de la partie » Ouais, qu'elle chance j'ai ! Je peux au moins aller mettre un dessus de bikini en dessous ?

VanPelt : Ah non, il n'est pas marqué ça sur le papier, c'est le soutif Lisbon !

Lisbon : (soupir) Génial

Elle retira son top et se mit donc en soutif qui cette fois-ci était un basic noir

Jane : Et bien Lisbon, je préférais le rouge de la dernière fois

Lisbon : Mais arrêtez de me regarder !

VanPelt : Jane vous a déjà vue en soutif ?


	12. Chapter 12

VanPelt : Jane vous a déjà vue en soutif ?!

Jane : Pas exactement, elle avait toujours sa chemise, mais elle était mouillée et j'ai pu voir à travers oui. Et puis une chemise blanche mouillée ET un soutiens rouge flash, disons qu'on le voyait assez bien

Lisbon : Pas besoin de détails, merci

Jane : comme vous voudrez, bon, le prochain ?

Rigsby : Moi … Donc, « _Dis nous si tu es amoureux ? Si oui de qui ?_ » Et bien oui, de Grace

Jane : C'est nul, il aurait fallut que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, lui tout le monde le savait déjà … Enfin bon, VanPelt c'est à toi

VanPelt : « _Tu vas devoir aller mendier 3 bouteilles près du barman près de la piscine et ce sans les payer_ » Bon, j'y vais

Lisbon : Estime-toi heureuse, comme tu es en bikini il acceptera sûrement plus vite

Ils burent tous quelques vers puis elle descendit et commença à draguer le barman qui se laissa faire. Elle lui faisait des clins d'œil, des petits sourires, … Puis demanda pour des bouteilles et insista et 5min après elle revint avec trois bouteilles en main

Grace : Vodka, Rhum et Gin, pour celui qui veut !

Ils remontèrent et burent tous de nombreux verres d'affilés et cul sec et se fut au tour de Jane à prendre un papier

Jane : Alors, quel est mon gage ? « _Tu vas d'abord choisir une autre personne du sexe opposé car cette personne fera le gage avec toi_ » Et bien qu'elle question ! Lisbon, vous voulez bien ? Car j'ai peur vu les gages jusqu'à maintenant que Rigsby soit jaloux … Et donc ensuite « _La fille se mettra couchée sur le dos à terre et le garçon va devoir pomper au dessus d'elle en lui faisant un bisous à chaque fois qu'il se trouvera au sol. Il doit faire 10 pompes_ » Non mais qui met des gages ainsi franchement ? Enfin bon, Lisbon ?

Lisbon : Vous êtes sérieux ?!

Jane : Aller, et puis il n'indique pas où il faut embrasser, ne vous inquiétez pas

Lisbon : Et vous savez pomper ?

Jane : Bien sur que oui

Lisbon : Je ne vous crois pas

Jane : Mettez-vous à terre, je vais vous montrer ça !

Lisbon but un verre cul sec puis se coucha sur son dos puis Jane mit une main de chaque coté du visage de Lisbon mais parla avant de commencer à pomper

Jane : A chaque fois que je fais des pompes vous devriez vous mettre en dessous de moi, ça me donne envie d'en faire

Lisbon : Tais-toi idiot et commence à pomper pour en avoir plus vite fini

Il commença et fit un bisous sur une joue différente à chaque qu'il s'abaissa pendant que les autres comptaient et les regardaient et que Lisbon rigolait de la situation

Les 3 : I, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 !

Puis Jane continuait à pomper et à chaque fois refaire des bisous sur les joues de Lisbon et celle-ci se marrait

Lisbon : Jane arrêtez maintenant !

Jane : _/SMACK/_ 13, _/SMACK/_ 14, _/SMACK/_ 15

Lisbon : Jane ! J'aimerais bien me relever

Jane : (en rigolant) _/SMACK/_ 16, _/SMACK/_ 17, _/SMACK/_ 18

Lisbon : (en rigolant) Jane ça suffit !

Jane : _/SMACK/_ 19 et _/SMACK/_ 20

Lisbon : (souriant) C'est bon ? Vous avez fini maintenant ?

Jane : Oui ! Cho à toi

Cho : « _Si t'es un mec, retire le dessus d'une des filles sensuellement, et inversement_ » Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ? Je ne suis pas sur que la personne qui a écrit ce mot pensait à moi

Rigsby : Désolé mais tu es obligé de le faire !

Jane : Au moins tu as le choix

Cho regarda VanPelt et Lisbon l'une après l'autre

Cho : Lisbon, je suppose que si je vous choisis vous me renvoyez en rentrant ?

Lisbon : En tout cas ce ne sera pas loin

Cho : Alors désolé Grace

Elle remit sa chemise pour le gage puis il lui déboutonna doucement les boutons un à un puis la fit glisser sur ses épaules lentement

Rigsby : C'est bon il a fait son gage là !

Cho : Merci mec !

Tout le monde buvait de plus en plus et les bouteilles se vidaient de plus en plus vite. Ils commençaient à tous devenir vraiment saoul

Jane : Bon, Lisbon, le dernier papier, vous n'avez pas le choix

Il restait un seul papier, elle ne pouvait donc plus vraiment décider du gage qu'elle aurait. Elle prit le papier et le déplia

Lisbon : « Si tu es un mec, tu vas devoir faire rougir deux des filles, et inversement » Non mais c'est une blague ?!

VanPelt : Estimez-vous heureuse, ce sera plus facile vu que vous êtes déjà en soutif

Lisbon : Ouais c'est ça …

VanPelt : Bon déjà choisissez deux des mecs

Lisbon : Bon, Cho m'a épargnée, je vais faire pareille … Et puis j'avais aucune chance avec lui. Rigsby, je commence par toi

Elle mit ses genoux un de chaque coté des jambes de Rigsby, mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et approcha son visage du sien. Il rougit en moins de deux secondes

Rigsby : … Patron …

Lisbon : Voilà un de fait ! Désolé Rigsby, oubliez tout ce que je viens de faire !

Jane : Lisbon, je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi !

Lisbon : Ainsi ?

Jane : Aussi … Sauvage

Lisbon : Mmh mmh … Mais je sens que vous allez m'énerver car vous ne rougirez pas vite et vous aller me rendre la tâche presque impossible alors que je n'ai envie que d'une chose, finir se jeu une fois pour toute

Jane : Vous allez donc utiliser les grands moyens

Lisbon : J'en peux plus de ce jeu, je suis prête à tout

(N'oubliez pas qu'elle est pratiquement saoul hein !)

Jane : Oh je vais voir ça !

Lisbon s'approcha de Jane qui était sur une chaise et s'assit sur lui qui affichait un sourire espiègle

Jane : Je vais vous rendre la tâche difficile, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point

Lisbon : Et vous allez me faire péter les plombs !

Elle retira sa chemise doucement en se mordillant la lèvre

Jane : Qu'est-ce que je disais Lisbon, une vraie tigresse

Elle approcha son visage du sien pour se trouver sa bouche à même pas 1cm de celle de Jane

Lisbon : Pourquoi je sens que je vais vraiment avoir dur ?!

Jane : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression

Elle attrapa Jane et l'emmena jusqu'au lit pour le jeter dessus alors que maintenant il était torse nu et elle toujours en soutiens pendant que les trois autres les regardaient avec de grands yeux et la bouche entre ouverte

Jane : Ouh, vous avez de la force Lisbon

Elle grimpa sur le lit à son tour sensuellement puis monta sur Jane pour s'asseoir sur lui. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et les fit glisser jusqu'à se qu'elles se trouvent de chaque coté de la tête du blondinet et elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui adresser un sourire et de mettre ses main dans son dos pour atteindre la fermeture de son soutiens

Lisbon : Vous allez vraiment me faire aller jusqu'au bout ?!

Jane : Vous savez, Cho VanPelt et Rigsby sont là

Lisbon : C'est leurs problèmes, c'est vous qui me faites utiliser les grands moyens

Et alors que ses mains commencèrent à bouger dans son dos car elle commençait à ouvrir l'attache, Jane rougit légèrement sous les yeux vainqueur de Lisbon

Lisbon : Ca y est Jane ! Vous avez rougis ! Légèrement mais ça compte quand même ! Enfin ! Je me demandais quand ça se finirait !

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla avec une gueule de bois

Lisbon : Mmh … Aille … Ma tête …

Jane se réveilla peut de temps après, toujours torse nu et Lisbon toujours en soutiens, couchée sur Jane. Et alors qu'elle se rendit compte de sa position et de sa tenue, elle prit peur et se jeta sur le coté vide du lit toujours en se cachant sous la couette

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Mmh ?

Lisbon : Ne me dites pas qu'on a …

Jane pas sur de lui regarda doucement en dessous de la couette avant de se laisser tomber contre le lit et de souffler

Jane : Ne vous en faites pas j'ai toujours mon pantalon

Lisbon regarda à son tour

Lisbon : Ca va moi aussi ..

Elle regarda autour d'elle dans la chambre. VanPelt dormait en bikini sur Rigsby sur la table du salon et Cho lui dormait paisiblement dans son lit comme si de rien était

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Jane : Si je pouvais vous répondre …

Lisbon : Oooh … Et ce mal de tête qui ne finit pas …

Jane : Je ne me rappelle que d'une chose, vous êtes une vrai lionne quand vous le voulez

Lisbon : De-de quoi ?

Jane : Ou plutôt une tigresse, et vous en avez de la force ! Vous m'avez expulsé sur le lit en moins de deux

Lisbon : Oh non, ça y est je me souviens aussi … Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?

Jane : Et vous avez aussi pu prendre votre revanche dans la douche

Lisbon : Oui, glacial non ?

Jane : Exactement

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit ? On avait vraiment un sérieux problème …

Jane : Moi je dirais même qu'on en avait plusieurs … Et il y a beaucoup de noms ! Ceux du gage entre VanPelt et le barman s'appelaient Vodka, Rhum et Gin

Lisbon : Et l'Amaretto, le Whisky, le Pastis et la Tequila qui se trouvaient dans la chambre

Jane : Plus le Cognac, le Porto et le Cointreau qu'on a été prendre au bar

Lisbon : Et le Bacardi, on a aussi acheté du Bacardi …

Jane : C'est exacte … Et je sens qu'il ne reste pas un centimètre dans aucune des bouteilles

Lisbon : J'ai la même impression …

VanPelt et Rigsby se réveillèrent en même temps que Cho

VanPelt : Mmh … Je suis la seule à avoir mal à la tête ?

Jane : Non, on a tous des gueules de bois

Rigsby : Mmh oh … Je ne me souviens que de la moitié hier

Cho : Oui, vous étiez tous les quatre pleins morts

Lisbon : Et pas toi ?

Cho : Non, je résiste un peu mieux à l'alcool que vous j'ai l'impression

VanPelt : Je te cois

Rigsby : Ca s'est fini comment hier ? Je ne me souviens plus

Lisbon : Moi non plus

VanPelt : Et moi alors …

Jane : Cho ? Tu te souviens toi ?

Cho : Ouais, au dernier gage une fois que Lisbon a jetée Jane sur le lit, Rigsby et VanPelt se sont endormi en même pas deux secondes puis une fois que Lisbon a menacé de retirer son soutien-gorge Jane a légèrement rougit puis vous étiez toujours l'un sur l'autre dans un état pitoyable donc je vous ai mis la couette sur vous en vous obligeant à dormir et je ne pas eu le temps de me retourner que vous dormiez déjà à point fermé

Lisbon : Cho, une fois de retour à Sacramento …

Cho : Il ne s'est absolument rien passé

Lisbon : Merci, et pareil pour vous aussi

Rigsby et VanPelt : Bien

Jane : Il est quelle heure ?

Cho : 12h30

Lisbon : Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, Jane ! N'y comptez même pas !

Jane : J'en ai fait trop hier ?

Lisbon : Plus que vous le croyez

Jane : De toute façon vous n'allez pas sortir de votre douche pour me forcer à sortir

Lisbon : Cho, s'il essaie de rentrer, casse-lui quelque chose, au choix

Cho : Avec plaisir

Jane : Vous allez jusqu'à demander à Cho de vous servir de garde du corps ?

Lisbon : Je ne vous fais pas confiance

Après presque deux heures, ils décidèrent tous d'aller sur la plage pour prendre l'aire et ensuite Jane trouva un ballon de volley

Jane : Ca vous tentent un Beach volley ?

Rigsby : Ouais, d'accord

Lisbon : Si vous voulez

Tous d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers un terrain de Beach volley qui se trouvait sur la plage. Jane, Rigsby et Cho était en short de maillot et torse nu alors que VanPelt et Lisbon avait leurs bikinis ainsi qu'un short

Jane : On fait quoi comme équipe ? On est 5

Lisbon : Je vais avec Grace et vous trois vous allez ensemble, ça vous va ?

Jane : Ouh … Deux filles contre trois garçons, c'est raisonnable ?

Lisbon : C'est raisonnable à partir du moment où on sait qu'on va gagner

Jane : Ok, je me demande si vous êtes aussi forte que vous le prétendez

Lisbon : Vous allez voir. Les premiers à combien ?

Jane : 13 ?

Lisbon : ca marche

Ils commencèrent la partie. Plusieurs échangent se firent quand Jane fit un smatch et Lisbon se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'avant pour rattraper la balle en manchette pour la lancer à VanPelt qui fit un smatch à son tour et la balle tomba contre le sable du coté des garçons. Lisbon et VanPelt remportaient le point

Lisbon : 1-0 pour nous, ça commence bien

Jane : Joli Lisbon, c'était joli ! Mais ce n'est que le début

Ils jouèrent encore et le score était serré. 10-9 pour Jane, Cho et Rigsby. Lisbon venait de remporter un point

Lisbon : 10-10 ! Egalité alors que nous ne sommes que deux !

Jane : Vous êtes douée, vraiment douée. Vous avez fait du volley ?

Lisbon : Au collège, mais plus depuis

Jane : Et bien vous avez toujours ça dans le sang !

La partie continua puis finalement Jane Cho et Rigsby gagnèrent 14-12

Jane : Alors c'est qui les meilleurs ?

Lisbon : Théoriquement, comme on est que deux, nous aurions pu gagner !

Jane : Dommage … Vous avez perdu

Lisbon : La prochaine fois un de vous viendra avec nous et vous verrez qui gagnera !

Jane : Mon équipe forcément !

Lisbon : Vantard !

Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient encore et toujours au restaurant de l'hôtel, leur discussion fut interrompue par un homme qui parlait dans un micro

Animateur : Aller venez ! Ce soir comme tout les dimanches, c'est la soirée couple ! Il nous faut 4 couples pour ce soir, alors je compte sur vous ! Alors alors, qui va y participer ?

Lisbon regarda Jane avec des grands yeux en tournant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire « non, pas encore ! » alors que Jane, lui se retint de rire.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour !


	13. Chapter 13

VanPelt : C'est quoi cette histoire de couple ?

Jane : Tout les dimanches il y a des jeux pour des couples

Rigsby : N'y compte même pas !

VanPelt : Pourquoi ?

Rigsby : Je ne veux pas faire de jeux comme ça moi !

Ils continuèrent à parler quand l'animateur s'approcha de leur table

Animateur : Mais qui vois-je ici ?! Patrick et Teresa !

Jane : Salut Max !

Animateur : Comment ça va ?

Jane : Oh nickel ! Et toi ?

Animateur : Comment toujours ! Vous êtes venu avec des amis ?

Lisbon : Voici Grace, Wayne et Kimball

Animateur : Enchanté ! Des amis ou des collègues ?

Jane : Les deux !

Animateur : Ah d'accord, ils vous rejoignent pour votre voyage d'affaire ! Ah non, vos vacances

Jane : Exactement !

Jane parlait avec comme s'il se connaissait depuis toujours alors Lisbon était tendue et avait peur qu'il parle de dimanche passé, même si elle se doutait que ça allait arriver …

Animateur : Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?

VanPelt : On repart demain

Animateur : Quel dommage ! Et es ce que cette semaine il y a un couple à cette table ?

Jane : Oui !

Animateur : Patrick ! Vous avez franchi le pas avec Teresa ?

Lisbon : Non ! Pas du tout !

Jane : Le petit couple est Grace et Wayne

Animateur : Ah très bien ! Vous allez participer j'espère !

Rigsby : Non, je … Non ! Je n'aime pas trop c'est jeux là

Animateur : Patrick et Teresa ne voulait pas non plus mais pourtant ! Ils ont joués et on gagné ! Teresa à même établi un record !

Elle s'empourpra alors que les yeux de ses collègues se dirigèrent vers elle et Jane, ils n'en croyaient pas !

Cho : Lisbon, il rigole ?

Lisbon : J'aimerais te répondre que oui …

Animateur : Aller ! Ne faites pas cette tête là Teresa ! Vous avez quand même gagné le jeu haut la main !

Rigsby : Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dis ?! Vous avez du faire quoi ?

Animateur : L'épreuve finale du baiser était très réussie !

VanPelt : Vous vous êtes embrassé ?!

Jane : Grace, ce n'était qu'un j-…

Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais il se rappela que Lisbon avait eu mal que se soit que pour un bête jeu et il se retint de dire la suite de peur de lui faire encore mal, il ne voulait plus la revoir ainsi mais Lisbon elle avait plutôt une réaction plus énervée et lacée

Lisbon : Oui dites-le ! Ce n'était que pour ce bête jeu où on nous a obligés à jouer donc oui, on n'a pas trop eu le choix

Animateur : Oui mais il était magnifique ne l'oublions pas ! Il avait duré combien ? Dans les 30 ? 40 secondes ?

Lisbon commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise et Jane le vit rapidement. Max rajoutait des couches mais ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la jolie brune. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : Qu'il ferme sa gueule. Oui pas besoin de trouver des termes plus gentil, celui là explique très bien l'envie de Lisbon. Et alors que Lisbon souffla et commença à s'énerver vu que l'animateur n'avait pas trop l'aire de vouloir fermer se bouche, un moment elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, en ayant marre d'entendre tout les détails de Max

Animateur : Pour le Qui est-ce elle a établi un record que à mon avis personne ne saura battre ! Elle av-

Lisbon : (se levant) Je me sens pas super bien, je remonte à la chambre

Sans même recevoir la réponse de quelqu'un, elle quitta la pièce en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et remonta à sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant les autres mais au moins elle n'aurait plus à supporter cet enquiquineur de Max. Elle se coucha dans le fauteuil, prit la télécommande, alluma la tv et commença à zapper. Rien ne lui plaisait à la tv, elle pointa la télécommande toute les deux secondes vers l'écran pour changer de chaines. Elle soupira une fois, deux fois, continua à zapper. Elle en eut tellement marre qu'elle prit la télécommande et lâcha contre la table basse en montrant bien qu'elle avait les nerfs. Au moment où elle lança la commande, Jane était entré dans la chambre et avait assisté à la scène avec des grands yeux, un peu amusé même

Jane : Je croyais que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien mais au fait, vous avez surtout les nerfs

Lisbon : L'animateur m'a … Oui, énervée

Jane : Je l'ai bien vu, un moment j'ai cru que vous alliez lui prendre son micro et que vous alliez lui donner des coups à mort avec

Lisbon : J'avoue que cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit un moment donné

Jane se marrait à voir sa patronne dans cet état. D'habitude c'est contre lui qu'elle était aussi énervée mais il pouvait être fier car pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas. Il avança puis s'assit à coté d'elle. Il l'a regarda avec un de ses petits sourires pendant que Lisbon elle avait l'aire d'être intéressée tout d'une fois à la tv

Lisbon : Pourquoi vous me fixer une fois de plus ?

Jane : Oh Lisbon, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus fait, laissez-moi profiter

Lisbon : Sauf qu'ici comparé aux autres fois je n'ai rien de détendu et heureux

Jane : Et alors ?

Lisbon : Et alors c'était la raison pour laquelle vous me regardiez

Il leva les épaules une petite fois l'aire de dire « ca me va » avant de regarder sa patronne une nouvelle fois

Jane : Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Lisbon : Rien

Jane : Un jeu ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Aller, un jeu de carte ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Un Uno ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Un gage ou vérité ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Des blagues ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Un ni oui ni non ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Dommage, vous avez perdu !

Lisbon : (sans émotion) Ah ah.

Jane : Vous voulez faire quoi alors ?

Lisbon : Je suis entrain de regarder la tv

Jane : Ah oui ça à l'aire très passionnent ! Un documentaire sur …

Il regarda l'écran et lu les petites phrases écrite en bas de l'écran

Jane : Un documentaire sur le milieu de vie et l'alimentation de la menthe religieuse en Amérique Latine. Oui vous avez raison, c'est, c'est une très belle émission

Lisbon : Vous avez raison, je vais plutôt aller dormir

Jane : Non ! On était entrain de parler !

Lisbon : VOUS vous parliez, moi je regardais la tv

Jane : Ce n'est pas drôle

Lisbon : Je ne vous ai jamais dis de rire

Lisbon se leva pour aller se recoucher quelques mètres plus loin dans son lit. Jane l'a suivit et s'installa à coté d'elle

Jane : Vous êtes sûre vous ne voulez faire aucun jeu ?

Lisbon : Oh vous m'énervez !

Elle se tourna de manière à lui faire dos mais Jane se tourna lui aussi pour la voir. Il s'approcha et mit ses mains autour pour l'enlacer et celle-ci bougea légèrement en rigolant

Jane : Oh je vous fais rire Lisbon !

Lisbon : Non pas du tout

Jane : Pourquoi vous rigoliez alors ? Aaaaah, mais je crois savoir

Lisbon : Vous n'en savez rien

Jane : Si si si si si ! Je le sais ! C'est moi où vous êtes chatouilleuse ?

Lisbon : Moi ? Chatouilleuse ?

Jane : Exactement

Lisbon : Non vraiment pas

Jane : Mmh, mais alors je peux vous chatouillez sans que ça vous pose problème

Lisbon : Non, ne me touchez pas

Jane : Oh mais c'est trop tentant !

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Lisbon et fini pas atteindre son ventre et commença à la chatouiller de tout les cotés et Lisbon se débâtit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais Jane l'entourait avec ses bras pour la chatouiller donc elle ne pouvait pas partir car Jane avait trop de force pour elle. Elle remua dans tout les ses en espérant qu'il l'a lâche mais elle savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas. Elle le supplia tout en rigolant d'arrêter mais aucun moyen. Il l'a chatouilla encore quand Cho, VanPelt et Rigsby entrèrent dans la chambre car ils venaient d'avoir fini de manger. En entrant ils ne virent pas tout de suite le lit mais entendaient Lisbon rigoler de plus en plus fort. Curieux ils s'approchèrent et virent Lisbon sur son coté entrain de rire à en cracher ses tripes avec deux bras qui étaient sur son ventre et Jane collé à elle, son ventre contre le dos de cette dernière. En voyant cette scène ils avaient tous de grands sourires aux lèvres, ils ne voyaient pas souvent leur patronne rire autant

Lisbon : Ah ah ah ! Jane ! Ah ah ah ! Arrêtez J- ah ah ah ! Aller !

Jane : Regardez Lisbon, dites bonjours il y a des gens qui vous observent

Lisbon : Ah ah ah ! Non ! Ah ah ah ! Arrêtez ! Ah ah ah ! Aidez-moi !

Ses trois collègues la regardait bien amusé pendant qu'elle essayait de se débattre pour que Jane la lâche mais celui-ci était loin d'arrêtez. Ca le faisait tellement rire qu'il continua encore et encore puis après encore de longues minutes de souffrances pour Lisbon, Jane arrêta enfin ses chatouilles. Lisbon souffla rassurée et heureuse que cette torture soit enfin terminée puis Jane l'a chatouilla une dernière petite fois, ce qui fit rire Lisbon encore une fois pendant qu'elle se pliait sur elle-même automatiquement avant de se remettre couchée sur son dos, ses mains sur son ventre. Elle respira fort pour se calmer vu tout les rires qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda Jane, rigola toute seule puis de nouveau essaya de se calmer

Jane : Maintenant que vous avez soufflé je peux recommencer ?

Lisbon : Non non non ! Surtout pas ! Surtout pas …

Un temps où Lisbon respira normalement, puis se redressa

Lisbon : Je vais aller me mettre en pyjama

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et ses trois collègues en profitèrent pour faire un brin de causette avec Jane

Cho : Et bien, il me semblait qu'elle était montée car elle ne se sentait pas bien

Rigsby : Je comprends pourquoi tu as insisté pour monter voir si c'était grave

Jane : Mais ça n'avait rien de grave, elle allait bien

VanPelt : Ca on a vu ! Elle était même en pleine forme

Rigsby : Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Jane : Elle était fatiguée et a préféré monter

Cho : Elle n'avait pas l'aire aussi fatiguée que ça

Jane : C'est peu être qu'en bas il y avait trop bruit

Rigsby : Mmh mmh …

Jane : Je ne sais pas moi !

VanPelt : Moi je trouvais ça mignon, tu arrives toujours à trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle rigole

Jane : C'est plus chouette de rigoler plutôt que de pleurer

Rigsby : C'est sur

VanPelt : Et j'ai vu le bracelet que tu lui as offerts, il est très beau

Jane : Oui, je trouve aussi

VanPelt : Mais, au niveau prix … Tu dois vraiment bien apprécier le patron pour lui offrir une telle chose

Jane : C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Elle a fait une fixette sur le prix

VanPelt : Non je le vois juste

Jane : Anh, mais oui, elle l'aimait beaucoup

VanPelt : Donc tu as sauté sur l'occasion

Jane : C'est quoi toutes ces questions là ?!

Plus VanPelt posait des questions, plus Jane se sentait tendu puis après avoir fait cette dernière remarque, Lisbon sortit de la salle de bain et Jane courra vers elle pour ensuite se cacher derrière son dos. Lisbon ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée car avec Jane, des trucs bizarre ça arrivait souvent

Lisbon : Jane. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jane : Aidez-moi on me bombarde de questions j'ai l'impression d'êtes un individu suspect qu'on questionne pour une enquête

Lisbon : Mmh mmh. Débrouillez-vous tout seul !

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se coucha. Les trois autres regardèrent Jane

Jane : je vais … Euh … Aller … Me mettre en pyjama !

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour échapper aux regards de ses collègues puis une fois sortit de la salle de bain peu de temps après, il marcha vers le lit sans les regarder puis s'installa à coté de Lisbon pendant que Cho alla dans la salle de bain à son tour. 10min après quand tout le monde fut passé à la salle de bain, ils se couchèrent tous puis s'endormirent


	14. Chapter 14

En ce dernier jour tout les 5 pour ces vacances, Les garçons avaient envie d'aller à la plage alors que les filles préféraient faire les magasins. Ils se séparèrent donc ne sachant pas se mettre d'accord. A la plage du coté des garçons, ils étaient assit tout les trois et Rigsby observait un groupe de trois filles toutes aussi belles et sexy les unes que les autres

Cho : Ferme ta bouche tu vas avaler du sable

Rigsby : Hein ? Ah oui, non mais regardez-moi ça !

Jane : De quoi ?

Rigsby : Les filles là bas

Jane : Mmh, charmante

Rigsby : Celle avec son petit bikini doré, elle est bonne

Cho : Je préfère bikini bleu

Rigsby : Elle est bien foutue aussi. Et toi Jane, tu préfère laquelle ?

Jane : Bah, elles sont belles, mais voila quoi

Rigsby : Tu rigole ? De vrai mannequin !

Jane : N'oublie pas Grace mon vieux

Rigsby : Elles sont bien foutue mais Grace est au moins dix crans au dessus, je peux te l'avouer ! Et toi, comment ce fait-il qu'aucune d'elle attire ton regard ?

Jane : J'ai déjà vu mieux

Cho : Lisbon quoi !

Jane : Hein ? Non, ça c'est toi qui le dis !

Cho : Donc pour toi elles sont mieux faites que Lisbon

Jane : Bien sur que non

Cho : Donc c'est ce que je disais, quand t'as dis que t'as vu mieux, tu pensais à Lisbon

Jane : Non, euh, pas spécialement, je parlais en général

Rigsby : N'essaie pas de le cacher, ça se voit

Jane : Non, rien se voit, rien ce voit car il n'y a rien

Rigsby : T'es entrain de dire que tu ne ressens rien pour le patron ?

Jane : Non

Jane devenait de plus en plus tendu, les questions de ses collègues le rendait mal à l'aise, surtout parce qu'ils avaient raison … Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent. Donc il devait absolument leurs mentir pour ne pas qu'ils le découvrent, mais il avait de plus en plus dur …

Cho : Arrête !

Jane : De quoi ?

Cho : Avoue ! Arrête de nous le cacher, on le sait quand même

Jane : Mais non ! Et puis tout le monde sait que c'est interdit par le règlement

Cho : Comme si tu tenais compte au règlement

Jane : Moi non mais Lisbon si

Cho : Donc t'avoue que si Lisbon ne faisait pas attention tu te lancerais sans hésiter ?

Jane : Non ! Non non et non ! Arrêtez avec vos trucs ridicules car non !

Jane commençait à s'énerver et s'impatienter, même si tout ça n'est qu'une simple comédie, mais il devait absolument protéger son secret. Du coté des filles, elle revenait du grand magasin de vêtement et passèrent devant le marchand de glace

VanPelt : Lisbon, vous voulez une glace ?

Lisbon : Oui, si vous me le proposez

Elles se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace, le même qu'il y a quelques jours mais cette fois ci ce fut VanPelt et pas Jane qui accompagnait Lisbon

VanPelt : Une boule praliné s'il vous plait, et vous Lisbon, vous prenez quoi ?

Lisbon réfléchit en regardant tout les gouts possible puis afficha un léger sourire sur son beau visage avant de donner le gout choisit

Lisbon : Melon !

De retour sur la plage, Jane essaya d'éviter de dialoguer avec ses amis pour ne plus revenir sur le sujet de tout à l'heure mais pour une fois Lisbon l'enfonça encore plus dans le pétrin. Non ce n'était pas lui qui l'ennuyait, c'était elle car alors qu'il était tranquillement sur la plage avec ses deux acolyte de force, il reçut un sms

Message de : Lisbon  
Slt Jane, c'était juste pour savoir comment ça ce passe de votre coté ? :)

Jane souriait en lisant le message de Lisbon, il était content qu'elle prenne des nouvelles, juste ainsi, il trouvait ça mignon de sa part. Il essaya donc de faire de l'ombre sur son téléphone pour pouvoir voir son écran et lui envoya son message mais Rigsby le surprit en pleine action

Rigsby : Tu envoies des sms à Lisbon, pas vrai ?

Jane : Elle m'en a envoyé un, je ne fais que lui répondre

Rigsby : Et elle voulait quoi ?

Jane : Ca ne te regarde pas

Cho : Tu as des trucs à nous cacher ?

Jane : Elle voulait juste savoir comment ça allait

Rigsby : Et c'est à toi qu'elle envoie le sms, comme par hasard, même pas à Cho ou moi, non à toi

Jane : Et bien ça vas lui dire à elle

Rigsby : Elle voulait savoir si son consultant chéri n'avait pas de problème

Cho : Oui, ou pour savoir s'il regardait d'autre fille

Jane : Vous savez que vous en devenez ridicule avec toute cette histoire ?

Rigsby : Mais c'est pourtant la vérité

Lisbon avait donné le sourire à Jane, mais elle avait aussi réussit à l'enfoncer encore plus qu'il ne l'était. De son coté à elle, peu de temps après qu'elle avait envoyé le message, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et elle regarda son nouveau message

Message de : Patrick Jane  
Génial même si c'est dur de rester seul avec ces deux psychopathes ambulant … :o Vivement cette après-midi pour vous revoir et retrouver une civilisation normal ! )

Lisbon rigola en lisant le sms que Jane venait de lui envoyer, ce qui n'échappa pas à VanPelt

VanPelt : Vous avez reçu un message de qui ?

Lisbon : Oh de Jane, il me dit qu'il est entouré de deux fous

VanPelt : Ce n'est pas faux, mais ils sont trois dans ce même cas

Lisbon : C'est vrai

Lisbon lui répondit

Message pour : Patrick Jane  
Quel dommage, je sens qu'on va rater le bus et qu'on va prendre looooongtemps pour revenir … x) désolé

Elle se remit dans sa réflexion, elle hésitait entre deux pulls et elle les trouvait aussi magnifique l'un que l'autre et alors qu'elle était en pleine concentration, son téléphone vibra une fois de plus et elle le déverrouilla sans hésiter pour voir ce que ce dernier lui avait répondu

Message de : Patrick Jane  
Je viendrais vous chercher en courant s'il le faut ! Vivement cet après midi pour être débarrassé de ces deux mateurs de filles infernaux ! D'ailleurs, ce soir, s'ils ne sont plus là j'aurai de nouveau le droit au T-shirt culotte non ? D

Lisbon se mit à rire, il ne changera donc jamais ! Mais bon elle aimait bien son petit coté ridicule, ou plutôt son grand coté ridicule, ça la faisait beaucoup rire. Et c'est vrai qu'elle devait avouer qu'au fond, quand il l'ennuyait, elle aimait bien … Elle pensait à Jane un léger sourire aux lèvres quand VanPelt l'a sortit de ses rêves

VanPelt : Moi je prendrais le gris

Lisbon fit un petit sursaut, VanPelt l'avait sortie de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa collègue et les pulls à tour de rôle avant d'enfin stocker les informations qu'on venait de lui dire. On venait de lui parler de gris, de gris … Ah mais oui le pull

Lisbon : Ah ! Oui ? Euh, vous trouvez ?

VanPelt : Je préfère le brun sur le cintre mais sur vous je trouve que le gris vous va tellement bien

Lisbon : C'est gentil, bon et bien, ok pour le gris alors !

Elles se dirigèrent à la caisse le pull en main puis en attendant son tour pour payer, elle prit son téléphone pour envoyer un dernier message à son consultant

Du coté des trois garçons, Rigsby et Cho avaient finis par aborder les trois filles alors que Jane restait paisiblement sur son essuie à prendre le soleil. Il était bien, sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, en entendant le bruit des vagues et, ouais … Ouais il entendit aussi les voix de ses collègues et de jeunes filles s'approcher de lui

Rigsby : Jane !

Jane : Mmh ?

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause du contraste de lumière entre le fond de ses paupières d'un noir total et la lumière du soleil si présente et imposante. Il finit par apercevoir que cinq paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui

Rigsby : Il y a une jeune demoiselle qui voulait faire ta connaissance

Jane : Génial.

Il répondit cette dernière réplique sans émotions, il n'avait pas l'aire enthousiasme au fait que bikini rose s'intéressait à lui

Rigsby : Voici Laura

Jane : Cool. Et bikini bleu et doré se prénomment comment ?

Cho : Emma et Ophélie

Laura : C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir te parler ! Dis, tu fais de la muscu ?

Jane : Non pas vraiment

Laura : Parce que tu n'es pas mal foutu tu sais

Jane : Content de le savoir.

Rigsby : Pourquoi tu lui parle aussi sèchement ? Elle ne t'a rien fait

Jane : Je sais

Ophélie : En tout cas moi je m'en fou, j'ai trouvé le plus beau !

Ophélie, en disant cette phrase, avait entouré Rigsby avec ses bras tandis que celui-ci affichait le plus grand des sourires

Rigsby : Alors ? Elles ne sont pas charmantes ?

Jane : Réellement ?

Laura : Merci c'est très gentil

Jane : Désolé, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnues

Il mit ses lunette de soleil, se recoucha sur son essuie correctement et essaya d'oublier les gens autours de lui quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui, il ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit que Laura s'était couchée à coté de lui et le regardait avec un immense sourire. Jane voulu se lamenter en lui disant de partir mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'il vit deux tête en plus apparaitre dans on champ de vision qu'il connaissait très bien. Le visage d'une belle rousse et d'une autre femme un peu plus petite avec des cheveux bruns ondulés mais encore plus magnifique que la première

Lisbon : Et bien ! Je comprends que vous ayez envie de venir à la plage tout les trois !

VanPelt : Wayne !

Rigsby lâcha Ophélie le plus vite possible pour se diriger vers VanPelt

VanPelt : C'est ça ! Comme ci je n'avais pas vu que tu étais entrain de prendre cette fille dans tes bras

Cho : C'est les vacances pour tout le monde Grace !

Lisbon : Vous aussi Jane vous avez l'aire de bien profiter de vos vacances

Lisbon avait un sourire amusé alors qu'au fond elle était folle de jalousie contre cette fille qui était couchée, ou plutôt même collée à Jane. Lui devenait de plus en plus gêné, surtout que c'est cette fille qui se collait à lui, lui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. En plus voilà qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme un enfant à sa peluche

Jane : Déjà lâche-moi !

Jane repoussa Laura pour qu'elle arrête de le tenir pendant que les autres assistaient à la scène amusés par l'air déstabilisé de Jane

Lisbon : Jolie touche Jane !

Laura : Oh merci !

Jane : De un elle me parlait à moi, et de deux non ce n'est pas une touche ! Je ne l'a connait pas cette fille ! C'est elle qui vient s'incruster à coté de moi, moi je veux juste me reposer tranquillement et sans personne alors je ne veux pas être méchant mais si tu voulais bien te retirer de mon essuie ce serait gentil

Laura ne sut quoi répondre et, vexée, se leva avec de grands yeux et partit

Lisbon : La pauvre … Jane vous allez la faire pleurer

Jane : Quel dommage !

Rigsby lui profita de l'occasion pour se racheter au près de Grace

Rigsby : Oui, et, euh, toi aussi Ophélie, vas t'en ! Tu vois bien que j'ai déjà une copine !

Il s'approcha de VanPelt et l'embrassa délicatement et Ophélie elle s'en alla aussi. Puis Jane fit de grands yeux à Cho en bougeant sa tête pour lui montrer de faire pareil avec la troisième fille et Cho soupira

Cho : Bon, Emma je te dis a-ça à contre cœur mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix : Tu pourrais partir toi aussi ?

Emma : Ok ca va, je pars aussi

Elle partit, moitié énervée moitié vexée

Cho : J'étais vraiment obligé ?

TOUS : Oui !

Cho : Pour une fois que je m'amusais …

VanPelt : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Rigsby : Moi n'importe, tant que je suis avec toi

VanPelt : C'est ça ! Rachète-toi seulement !

Cho regarda sa montre puis fit une mine d'abattu

Cho : Il va falloir rentrer pour faire nos sacs …

VanPelt : Oh déjà …

Rigsby : C'est passé trop vite …

Cho : Ouais …

Ils rentrèrent donc pour faire leurs sacs, dégonfler les matelas, remettre leurs sacs de couchages, … Puis se rendirent devant l'hôtel en appelant un taxi. En l'attendant, ils firent une minute d'embrassade, de « passez une bonne fin de semaines », de « rentrez bien », … Ils étaient tout les 3 tristes de rentrer


	15. Chapter 15

Ce soir, les trois amis de Jane et Lisbon repartaient. Après les aux revoir, ces deux derniers retournèrent dans leur chambre, seuls. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et ceci leurs semblait bizarre, ils avaient une drôle de sensation

Lisbon : Ca fait vide, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Jane : Si …

Et ils restèrent encore un long moment dans le silence. Lisbon commença à ranger les quelques affaires à elle qui trainait un peu partout, dans la salle de bain, sur le canapé, sur des chaises, le lit, même par terre. Je suis sur que vous aussi vous avez des affaires qui traine un peu partout après une semaine et demie de vacance, non ? Elle rangea et fut vite imitée pas Jane, dans le plus grand des silences. Lisbon avait la tête ailleurs et Jane le voyait, et préférait donc ne pas lui parler pour la laisser dans sa réflexion. Lisbon n'était vraiment pas dans son meilleur état, à savoir pourquoi ? Même le grand Patrick Jane n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Il l'observa attentivement en espérant lire en elle mais rien à faire, il ne savait pas, ce qui était rare. Après de longues minutes, Lisbon s'assit dans le canapé toujours la tête dans les nuages et Jane se plaça debout, devant elle, les bras croisés, près à avoir des réponses

Jane : Vous allez me dire ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

Lisbon en guise de réponse resta stoïque, ne bougeant pas d'un seul centimètre, toujours en ayant un regard vide car elle était entrain de rêvasser

Jane : Lisbon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle resta encore comme ça une grosse dizaine de secondes et alors que Jane allait de nouveau lui poser une question, il fut stopper par cette dernière qui se leva toujours avec un regard vide, en prononçant une simple phrase dont on ne sait même pas si elle était adressée à Jane ou à elle-même

Lisbon : Je vais aller prendre une douche

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain tel un robot à qui on venait de donner un ordre. Elle s'enferma dans cette petite pièce et quelques secondes après on entendit de l'eau couler. Jane ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi … Inexpressive ? Triste ? Ailleurs ? Sans .. Sans vie ? Sans parler ? C'était une chose qui le perturbait réellement.

Dans la salle de bain, Lisbon profita de cette douche pour se réveiller un peu, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était comportée bizarrement avec Jane, mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, une chose triste, certes, mais elle devait absolument en discuter avec Jane. En attendant elle profita de l'eau bien chaude encore quelques minutes, sortit de sa douche, se mis en « pyjama » ou plutôt T-shirt culotte maintenant que ses collègues étaient partis, et sortit de la salle de bain. Jane était couché dans le lit en réfléchissant à la chose qui pourrait perturber à se point sa patronne. Il chercha longtemps mais ne trouva pas. Quand il vit du mouvement dans la chambre, il se retourna pour voir ce qui le causait et vit une Lisbon dans la tenue fétiche de Jane, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci attrapa encore un plus grand sourire en voyant qu'elle avait reprit sa bonne vieille habitude. Une fois que Lisbon arriva à la hauteur de Jane, c'est-à-dire juste devant lui, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda

Lisbon : C'est possible d'avoir un peu de place dans le lit ou vous comptez squatter les deux places ?

Sans trop bouger (car oui Jane reste toujours aussi fainéant) et restant le plus possible coucher, il attrapa Lisbon par la taille et l'a fit basculé au dessus de lui pour qu'elle se retrouve finalement à coté de lui dans le lit, collés tout les deux. Ils rigolèrent de bons cœurs puis une fois calmés, se regardèrent tout les deux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, sans voir le temps passé quand Jane vit une drôle d'émotions apparaitre dans les yeux de la jolie brune en face de lui, elle avait l'aire troublée et on pouvait aussi trouver de la culpabilité dans le fond de ses yeux. De nouveau elle n'était pas bien. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus que Jane vit ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu. C'était le moment de parler de tout ça avec lui

Jane : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lisbon : Rien …

Jane : Lisbon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca m'inquiète de vous voir ainsi !

Lisbon : C'est que …

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, trop inquiétée. Elle s'assit sur le lit, vite imitée par Jane. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de son consultant mais celui-ci était bien décidé à la faire parler, trop inquiet par ce qui lui arrivait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'obligée à la tourner vers lui avant de lui parler d'un ton aussi doux que possible

Jane : Lisbon … Répondez moi … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ..? C'est quoi le problème ..?

Lisbon : C'est …

Elle mit un temps avant de répondre

Lisbon : Nous

Jane : Nous ?

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand on va rentrer ?

Jane : Rien ne va changer, ce sera pareil

Elle retira les mains de Jane en un geste brusque de la tête

Lisbon : Bien sur que non ! Vous le savez

Jane : Lisbon, tout restera comme ici

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, on est trop .. Proche … On ne peut pas se permettre ça au travail

Jane : Et pourquoi pas ?

Lisbon : Car la relation entre les personnes au travail doivent rester strictement professionnel, vous le savez très bien

On voyait à son visage qu'elle disait ses paroles à contre cœur, c'était le règlement qui disait ça, pas elle

Jane : Et je sais aussi que ça ne changera rien à notre façon de travailler

Lisbon : Et puis même …

Jane : Si ça ne change rien au travail qu'on nous demande de faire, je ne vois pas le problème

Lisbon : Quand je vous dis que ces vacances me manqueront …

Jane : Quand je vous dis que ça ne changera pas entre le boulot et ici !

Lisbon : Mais bien sur que si ! Juste ici quand les autres sont venus on a prit nos distances, et il n'y avait pas encore le travail, Hightower, la police, les bureaux, le règlement. Si déjà juste avec eux trois on s'est fort éloignés, alors je n'imagine même pas quand on rentrera

Jane : Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire et sachez que moi non plus je n'aimerais pas que ça change en rentrant

Lisbon : Ca n'ira pas et … Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire mais dans tout les cas ce ne sera plus jamais comme ici, et je ne veux pas que ce changement arrive, j'aime bien être ici …

Jane : Et puis on n'a pas le choix … Il y a des moments normaux, des moments inoubliables, et des moments un peu moins bien … Il faut faire avec

Tout les deux étaient tristes mais aussi troublés par le fait de savoir qu'ils tenaient autant l'un à l'autre. Jane sourit à Lisbon et celle-ci essaya de faire pareil mais ce ne fut pas très réussit. Il se coucha lentement dans le lit puis prononça un « viens » à peine audible et oui, il venait de la tutoyer. Dans un seul petit mot presque pas entendu mais oui, il l'avait quand même tutoyé. Elle se coucha donc dans ses bras, dire que ça devenait une habitude, et alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, Lisbon prononça une phrase avec une voie douce

Lisbon : Ca, ça va me manquer …

Jane l'a prit encore plus fort dans ses bras avant de lui faire un baisé sur le front et de passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, de nombreuses fois, car c'était une des dernières nuit qu'il passait en compagnie de sa patronne et il comptait profiter du moment, faire tout le nécessaire pour sentir Lisbon lovée dans les bras, sa tête nichée dans son cou, ses bras qui l'enlaçait et son corps entier collé au sien. C'était un moment ci agréable, et c'est maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était près à tout pour finir sa vie comme ça, contre celle qu'il aimait plus que tout 3

Au petit matin, tout les deux étaient réveillés mais aucun ne s'étaient encore décidés à bouger en premier, tellement ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre quand une sonnerie les obligea à bouger. C'était le téléphone de Lisbon qui sonna et se fut Jane qui le prit et décrocha

Jane : Désolé mais Lisbon n'est pas disponible pour le moment, elle vous rappellera dans quelques jours quand elle sera rentrée de vacance, merci !

Il raccrocha et redéposa le téléphone sur la petite table à coté du lit sous les grands yeux de sa patronne

Lisbon : Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?!

Jane : On est en vacance, on a le droit de profiter non ?

Lisbon : Et puis c'était qui ?

Jane : Vous croyez que j'ai vraiment fait attention ?

Lisbon prit son téléphone pour regarder avant d'exploser de colère

Lisbon : IDIOT !

Elle prit son cousin et tapa Jane le plus fort possible avec

Lisbon : C'était Hightower ! Hightower ! TU ES MALADE ?!

Jane : Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas fais attention !

Lisbon rappela en vitesse sa patronne qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie

Hightower : Lisbon !

Lisbon : Oui patron, désolé pour le dernier appel mais …

Hightower : Oui une fois de plus c'est Jane ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi es ce que c'est lui qui a répondu ?

Lisbon : Il a prit mon téléphone avant moi et je n'ai pas pu le retenir

Hightower : Et pourquoi il est dans votre chambre ?

Lisbon : Oh … C'est une très longue histoire mais j- …

Hightower : … Lisbon vous connaissez mieux que personne les règles au sein du CBI et vous savez que les relations entre collègues sont strictement interdites ! Donc je sais que maintenant il est trop tard et que vous avez sûrement du … faire vos affaires cette nuit mais sachez que ça doit cesser ! Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait, en vous voyant tout les deux je l'ai comme qui dirait pressentit et en plus je peux admettre que vous allez bien ensemble, mais quoi qu'il arrive ça doit cesser

Lisbon : QUOI ?! Mais non ! On n'a pas … Enfin non ! On n'est pas ensemble ! Je vous expliquerez tout une autre fois car c'est compliqué mais non ça n'a rien avoir !

Hightower : Oh … Excusez moi Lisbon je suis désolé

Lisbon : Et vous avez dis « pressentit » ?

Hightower : Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Enfin, bref ! Si je vous ai appelée c'est parce que ici il y a un trop plein de meurtres à élucidés et nous avons besoins de vous, je vous ai donc trouvés 2 billets pour demain en soirée

Lisbon : Demain ? Mais demain c'est mercredi ! On était censé ne retourner que vendredi

Hightower : Ne discutez pas, c'est ainsi, point final !

Lisbon : Mais j- …

Hightower : … A demain !

Hightower raccrocha sous une Lisbon bouche bée

Jane : J'ai entendu parler de « retourner vendredi » et de « mercredi », on repart demain ?

Lisbon : Oui … Il y a trop d'affaire en cours au boulot … Pourquoi les tueurs ne pouvaient pas attendre vendredi pour zigouiller leurs victimes ?! Ou au moins quelques uns, juste assez pour ne pas nous obliger à rentrer !

Jane : Peut-être tout simplement parce que se sont des méchants ! Et les méchants n'aiment pas les policiers

Lisbon : N'y personne d'autre

Jane : C'est pour ça que ce sont des méchants

Ils se regardèrent en même temps puis ne purent se retenir de rigoler

Jane : Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui

Lisbon : On n'a toujours pas eu de journée sans rien faire finalement !

Jane : Oh mais on repart demain soir ! On doit profiter

Lisbon : Mais où alors on peut refaire nos valises

Jane : Mais ça on le fera demain

Lisbon : Donc vous me dites que demain vous voulez rester enfermé dans la chambre à tout ranger ?

Jane : Non je ne veux pas mais on n'a pas trop le choix

Lisbon : On peut tout faire aujourd'hui comme ça demain on sera tranquilles

Jane : Bof …

Lisbon : Aller … Le dernier jour des vacances je voudrais en profiter, donc on peut tout ranger aujourd'hui pour passer une dernière magnifique journée demain avant de repartir, non ?

Jane : Si on peut …

Lisbon : D'accord !


	16. Chapter 16

Finalement ils restèrent donc tout les deux cloitrés dans la chambre pour ranger leurs affaires, en ne laissant donc bien sur que le minimum pour cette nuit et le lendemain. Pendant que Lisbon repliait ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa valise, Jane était dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses affaires qui trainait un peu partout quand il sortit sa tête de la pièce pour voir Lisbon en lui affichant un grand sourire espiègle

Jane : Lisbon ?

Lisbon : Mmh ?

Elle était concentrée dans ses affaires et n'était pas vraiment concentrée sur ce que Jane lui disait jusqu'à ce que …

Jane : Ceci est à vous, non ?

Lisbon leva la tête pour voir de quoi Jane voulait parler et le vit un grand sourire aux lèvres et un soutien-gorge rouge (SON soutien-gorge rouge) dans sa main qu'il s'amusait à faire bouger pour bien lui montrer que c'était de sa qu'il parlait

Lisbon : Rendez-moi ça !

Jane : Pourquoi ?

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane : Je pourrais le garder en souvenir de ces belles vacances

Lisbon : Mais oui c'est ça ! Aller rendez-le moi maintenant

Jane courra derrière le fauteuil toujours le soutien en main pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le récupèrera pas si facilement

Jane : Venez le chercher !

Lisbon : Jane ce n'est pas drôle

Au lieu de lui courir après, elle resta à genoux pour continuer à ranger et en faisant comme si de rien était, après tout quand il en aura marre, il viendra lui rapporter son soutien. Lui qui vit bien le petit manège de sa patronne, s'approcha d'elle et fit pendre son soutien juste devant son nez pour l'obliger à le voir et alors qu'elle allait l'attraper, il le leva en vitesse pour qu'elle n'en ai pas le temps

Jane : Raté ! Aller, essayez encore !

Elle releva sa tête avec un regard noir dont elle avait le secret pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu là mais Jane lui n'était pas du même avis

Jane : Oh mais attendez, ce n'est pas celui que j'avais vu en dessous de votre chemise quand je vous avais fait tomber dans la baignoire ? Qu'elle bon souvenir !

Lisbon : Oui, très bon même

Lisbon était presque lacée quand elle lui répondit, après tout ça avait été elle qui avait été jetée dans l'eau … Mais bon c'est vrai qu'en y repensant c'était un des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier de ces magnifiques vacances

Après presque une heure, Lisbon venait de finir sa valise alors que Jane était couché dans le canapé. Lisbon qui se trouvait à l'arrière du fauteuil ne voyait donc que les jambes de son consultant pendre sur le coté

Lisbon : Ca y est ! J'ai finis !

Jane : Même pas vrai !

Lisbon : Pardon ?

Jane : Il vous reste ceci

Lisbon vit le bras de Jane pas dessus le canapé avec son soutien rouge qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main comme un laceau au temps du Far West. Lisbon, cachée de Jane pas le canapé, sauta par-dessus le dos de celui-ci pour attraper ce qui lui appartenait et se réceptionna sur le ventre de Jane qui lui fut surprit car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse un vol plané au dessus du fauteuil pour finalement atterrir sur lui et ça le fit sursauté

Jane : Vous êtes folle ?!

Lisbon : Je l'ai !

Jane : Normal, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Lisbon : J'ai donc réussis à cerné le Grand Patrick Jane !

Jane : Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?

Lisbon : Mmh … Ca m'étonnerait

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Au soir, après être descendu pour souper au restaurent de l'hôtel pour la dernière fois, ils remontèrent mais sur le chemin Jane retrouva son espièglerie

Jane : Regardez vite là bas !

Lisbon : Où ça ?

Jane qui se trouva à gauche de Lisbon pointa son doigt du coté droit, en l'aire, et quand elle tourna le regard pour voir ce que Jane lui montrait, il en profita pour la pousser et elle tomba dans la piscine qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle. Alors que Jane était tordu de rire, Lisbon remonta à la surface folle de rage

Lisbon : Jane !

Il rigola puis finalement aida Lisbon à sortir de l'eau en lui tendant les bras

Jane : Aller venez

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'eau, elle le poussa et il fit un grand pas en arrière. Elle était énervée contre lui

Jane : Lisbon, ne soyez pas fâchée …

Lisbon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua son chemin sans se soucier du chieur qui se trouvait derrière elle mais celui-ci la rattrapa en courant

Jane : Et, c'était une blague …

Lisbon : Oui et bien elles ne font rire que vous !

Ils continuèrent sans se parler puis Jane se rendit bien compte que Lisbon avait froid. De suite il retira sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules encore mouillée avant de savoir si ça allait

Jane : Ca va mieux ?

Lisbon : Non

Jane : Oh … Enfin si vous n'en voulez pas, je veux bien la reprendre hein !

Lisbon ne répondit pas mais remit correctement la veste sur ses épaules pour bien montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'a retire

Jane : S'il vous plait Lisbon arrêtez d'être énervée contre moi … Je déteste ça …

Lisbon : Je mourrais de froid et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de me jeter dans de l'eau glacée

Jane passa son bras autour des épaules de Lisbon pour lui montrer qu'il était désolé et qu'il compatissait puis ils remontèrent en haut le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Une fois dans la chambre, elle prit une douche bouillante pour se réchauffer et en sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit Jane mettre une couette sur le lit

Lisbon : C'est pour moi ?

Jane : Bien sur que oui !

Lisbon s'approcha et Jane l'invita à se coucher dans le lit, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois couchée, Jane lui mit une première couette, puis une 2e, une 3e et finalement une 4e

Lisbon : Vous rigolez là !

Jane : Bien sur que non ! Comme ça je suis sur que vous n'aurez pas froid

Lisbon : Ah non si là j'ai froid je ne comprends plus rien !

Jane se mit à son tour dans le lit puis après une bonne minute attrapa soudainement Lisbon qui, surprise, poussa un petit cri

Lisbon : Vous êtes fou ?

Jane : Ooooh … Lisbon … J'ai froid …

Lisbon commença à rire

Lisbon : Ouais c'est ça !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, sans pour autant se lâcher puis une fois qu'ils se sont calmé, Jane regarda Lisbon avec insistance

Jane : Vous êtes toujours fâchée ?

Lisbon : Vous savez très bien que vous arrivez à m'énerver en un rien de temps, mais vous savez très bien que vous arrivez aussi à me faire oublier en un rien de temps

Elle lui sourit puis il fit de même. Ils s'installèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre

Lisbon : Dernière nuit …..?

Jane : Dernière nuit

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette dernière nuit dans le même lit pendant ces vacances

Le lendemain, Jane fut le premier réveillé et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette dernière matinée avec sa patronne, mais pas en flemmardant dans le lit je ne sais combien de temps, non ! Il voulait rigoler et, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux collés l'un à l'autre sous 2 couettes (car oui ils en ont retirés deux pendant la nuit car il faisait trop chaud) Jane se fit roulé toujours en tenant correctement sa patronne et une fois valsés à terre, elle se réveilla en sursaut

Lisbon : Jane mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Vous êtes malade ?!

Jane lui continua à rouler pour ressembler à un vrai boudin tout enroulé dans les deux couettes. Ils on fait au moins 5/6m de roulé boulé dans les couettes avant de finalement s'arrêter

Lisbon : C'est bon vous avez fini ? Vous êtes qu'un gros malade !

Jane : Vous vous rendez compte, désormais on est liés par les liens des couettes

Lisbon : Ca c'est une chance !

Ils rigolèrent puis alors que Lisbon essaya de bouger, à cause des couettes enroulées autour d'elle et de Jane elle n'y arrivait pas

Lisbon : Jane, je ne sais pas bouger

Jane : Oh ce n'est pas grave …

Lisbon : Non mais réellement, je ne sais pas bouger du tout

Jane essaya de bouger à son tour mais en vint

Jane : Oh …

Lisbon : Dites moi juste une seule raison valable du pourquoi vous nous avez enroulés là dedans ?!

Jane : Je ne sais pas, ça avait l'aire amusant

Lisbon : Et on est censé faire quoi maintenant ?!

Jane : Calmez-vous Lisbon, on va trouver une solution

Lisbon : ON EST COINCÉS DANS UNE COUETTE !

Jane : Oui ça je le sais pas besoin de me le dire 20 000 fois je ne comprendrai pas mieux pour autant, donc calmez-vous

Lisbon : Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?

Jane : En respirant doucement

Lisbon : Ah ah. Très drôle.

Jane : On va trouver un moyen de se décoincer

Lisbon : Allez-y je vous laisse réfléchir seulement !

Un silence s'installa

Lisbon : Mais le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux !

Jane : Vous me tenez correctement ?

Lisbon : Comment je ne pourrais pas ? Je vous signal que je ne sais toujours pas bouger

Jane : On a cas rouler dans l'autre sens

Lisbon : Oh non ça suffit les roulés boulés là !

Jane : Bon, on peut tout aussi bien rester ainsi et attendre demain après-midi que la femme de ménage arrive pour nous sortir de là

Lisbon : Je vous hais de plus en plus

Jane : Moi aussi Lisbon je vous aime

Ils se mirent à tourner sur eux même comme tout à l'heure mais cette fois ci dans l'autre sens. Une fois libérés des couettes maléfiques, Lisbon se leva d'un bond en soufflant une grande fois, comme si elle était libérée d'un poids horrible qui pèse sur elle depuis des années. Elle s'étira en étendant les bras comme un oiseau près à s'envoler puis souffla encore une fois de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur dernière journée et ils comptaient bien en profiter ! Au matin, ils avaient été se balader dans les montagnes. Ils avaient fait un magnifique tour et s'étaient vraiment bien amusés. L'après midi, ils étaient restés au bord de la piscine pour profiter un maximum du soleil. Ils avaient été dans l'eau et de nouveau ça s'était terminé en bataille d'eau.

Une fois que le soir arriva, ou plutôt que la nuit allait bientôt commencée à tomber, il était au environ de 18h / 18h30 et leur vol était vers 22h. Ils avaient donc décidés d'aller voir la mer une dernière fois comme un au revoir digne de ce nom. Ils marchèrent au bord de l'eau sans dire un mot, laissant le bruit des vagues les emporter. Le soleil se rapprochait de la ligne d'horizon, ils allaient assistés au couché de soleil se fusionnant avec l'eau bleu légèrement verdâtre. Alors qu'ils se laissaient envouter pas ce magnifique paysage, ils commencèrent à ralentir puis s'installèrent sur le sable, regardant au loin le bout de l'océan. Ils observèrent le soleil qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans la mer, on aurait dit que maintenant il ne faisait plus qu'un. Quand le soleil fut comme inexistant, le paysage s'était assombrit, mais gardait pour autant sa splendeur. Lisbon, assise collée à son consultant, déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, puis contempla le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert en le faisant tourner autour de son poignet avant de dire

Lisbon : Ces vacances me manqueront terriblement

Jane : Vous n'êtes pas la seule, loin de là

Lisbon : Quand … Quand on rentrera, finalement, on ferra quoi ?

Jane : Qu'elle serait la meilleure chose ?

Lisbon : Je ne sais pas … Garder en mémoire en faisant semblant de rien ou continuer en agissant comme maintenant aussi au bureau ?

Jane : Personnellement, je préfèrerais la deuxième solution mais je crois qu'il serait préférable de choisir la première proposition, je veux dire … Par rapport au règlement

Lisbon : Vous avez raison …

Jane : On en parlera qu'entre nous

Lisbon : Oui

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, en regardant les vagues se rapprocher puis s'écarter d'eux, c'était des images qu'ils essayaient tout d'eux de photographier dans leurs mémoires pour s'en souvenir encore longtemps. Après un long moment comme ça à contempler au loin, ils décidèrent de se lever et alors que Lisbon commença à partir, Jane la retint

Jane : Donc, au bureau on ferra comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de choses entre nous ?

Lisbon : Oui, c'est le mieux, non ?

Jane : Oui, mais donc, dans ce cas …

Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon, assez près que pour la faire rougir, et d'ailleurs heureusement que la nuit était déjà tombée, aussi non Jane l'aurait remarqué. Puis Jane posa une main dans la nuque de Lisbon, et celle-ci eut des frissons. Ensuite il rapprocha le visage de la belle vers le sien et finit par l'embrasser doucement. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lisbon de l'approfondir qu'il se recula

Jane : Ca fera partie des choses qui resteront ici et ici seulement

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide puis commença à partir mais cette fois ci se fut Lisbon qui resta à sa place

Lisbon : Jane

Jane se retourna pour voir ce que Lisbon avait à lui dire

Lisbon : Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il suffit pour vous de le dire et hop ! Je ferai comme si de rien était ?

Jane : J'espérais

Lisbon : Et bien vous vous trompez

Au début, Jane croyait qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce geste surement déplacé mais en voyant le sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Lisbon juste après, il comprit où elle voulait en venir. A ce moment il sentit comme des papillons dans le ventre, il se sentait léger, libre, vivant, et surtout, amoureux.

Il s'approcha de Lisbon en 4e vitesse puis l'embrassa largement plus passionnément. Lisbon elle répondit de suite à son baiser et mit ses mains dans son coup pour bien lui montrer que cette fois ci, elle ne le laissera pas partir aussi facilement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, à ce moment là, il pourrait encore y avoir un tsunami qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Ils étaient entre eux, tout les deux, dans leur bulle, et rien autour ne comptait plus que ces baisers qu'ils attendaient tout les deux depuis tellement longtemps ! Les lèvres de l'autre, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils les espéraient ! Et maintenant ils pouvaient enfin profiter, profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils le voulaient. Maintenant plus besoin de se cacher, d'oublier, de tenter de faire comme si rien ici ne s'était passé, car maintenant ils étaient liés. Tous ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances n'allait pas s'arrêter là comme ils l'avaient dit à contre cœur, bien au contraire ça évoluera encore et encore.

Ils s'embrasèrent encore et encore quand une alarme les fit redescendre sur terre, c'était le GSM de Jane qui sonnait et il était marqué sur l'écran : « AEROPORT ! » Ils regardèrent l'heure puis se regardèrent. Le vol était dans une heure et ils étaient toujours ici, sur la plage, et étaient loin d'être sur leurs sièges dans l'avion ! Ils se sourirent, se prirent la main et coururent sur la plage, rigolant, leurs chaussures en main, près à retourner chez eux, des milliers de souvenirs dans la tête

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère surtout que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ou plusieurs comme vous préférez ! :-)

Alors maintenant que vous avez finis de lire ma fic, je vous conseille d'allez lire les fics de menthealys car ces fics sont juste … WOW ! *-*

Et justement je profite de la fin de cette fic pour te remercier (menthealys) encore une toute dernière fois car sans toi je n'aurais pas pu faire cette histoire ! Tu m'as donné l'idée et à plusieurs moments dans l'histoire quand j'avais besoin d'un conseil ou autre tu m'as toujours aidé pour que je puisse continuer à écrire :-) Donc encore une fois merci merci merci merci merci merci !

Bisous bisous les amis et à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic ! 3 :-)


End file.
